Combinaison Imparfaite
by misro
Summary: Les deux ennemis commencent a éprouver une forte attirance l'un pour l'autre. Ce petit jeu, croissant au fur et a mesure, va les entrainer dans un cercle vicieux et terriblement addictif. En sortiront-ils? YAOI/LEMON OLIVERxMARCUS
1. Chapter 1

**Combinaison Imparfaite.**

**Auteur : Misro.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

**Genre : Yaoi, plusieurs couples, dont OLIVERxMARCUS. Lemon à venir.**

**Synopsis : Une simple attirance, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce qui semblait unir peu a peu les deux ennemis. Pourtant, c'est dans une spirale vicieuse, un cercle destructeur que vont construir les deux garçons. Douleur, attirance, amour, haine, tout se mélange, se complique, se chevauche. Réussiront-ils a démêler les fils de leurs sentiments?**

**Post sriptum :**** Me revoila ! Oui, en tant qu'auteur compulsif, je reviens après cette douce absence. Je compte essayer de faire une fic un peu plus sérieuse, peu être plus dramatique, en combinant encore une fois plusieurs couples. Je vous présente le premier chapitre, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaise :D**

**P.s² : Je dessine, aussi. Et j'ai fait le "portrait" de ce que sont les corps d'Oliver et Flint, au crayon, en grand. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un qui désire avoir une l'imae que je me figure des personnages, je peux vous envoyer mes dessins par mails, ou autre :)**

Adresse msn : mis_ro (pas d'espace entre les mots)

SINON, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il faisait très chaud pour un début Juin, et Oliver avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Deux clous savamment coincés entre ses lèvres, une goutte de sueur entre les pectoraux, il frappait régulièrement de son marteau sur la barrière de bois. Le bricolage était un passe temps, qui, pendant les vacances, faisait office de job d'été. C'était effrayant de voir que de nombreux sorciers, très doués, n'étaient pas capable de monter un simple meuble avec un peu d'huile de coude. Pour le moment, le châtain construisait un enclos. La petite dernière de la famille venait d'acquérir son premier balai-jouet, et inquiétait la mère par ses acrobaties dangereuses. Le grand rectangle de bois devait permettre une meilleure surveillance, après avoir lancé un simple sort de protection. Le barrage deviendrait caoutchouteux, et ne représenterait plus le moindre risque pour la gamine.

Oliver fit craquer son cou, se massa distraitement la nuque, et fronça les sourcils. Une ombre obscurcissait son champ visuel, et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Un verre de limonade se tendit vers lui, et le Gryffondor l'accepta avec un grand sourire, troquant le goût ferrailleux des clous contre l'acidité du citron.

« Tu travailles plutôt vite.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder, j'ai la pression, Flint. »

Que la mère du Serpentard fasse appelle a ses services avait surprit Oliver. Mais il n'était pas en position de trier ses clients, et s'était rendu au manoir Flint pour y construire cette satanée barrière. Flint, les bras croisés, frais dans son tee-shirt, même en plein soleil, le regardait manier son marteau d'un œil glacé, observant ce corps frêle et pourtant constitué de muscles secs, ces cheveux un peu trop longs que le châtain rabattait systématiquement en arrière, cette chute de reins a damner un prêtre.

« J'aurais terminé dans deux bonnes heures, je pense. »

Le verre, vide, fut rendu. La mère de Flint arriva en trottinant, l'air passablement joyeux. La petite dame ressemblait peu a son fils. Blonde, ronde, un sourire épanoui constamment sur les lèvres, elle respirait une joie de vivre que son fils n'avait pas su adopter.

« Oliver, mon chéri, ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu travailles ! Marcus, voyons, propose-lui une douche !

-Mum, il a terminé dans deux heures.

-Marcus ! Voyons ! Cela fait quatre heures qu'il est ici, il finira demain ! Emmène le se rafraichir ! »

Elle pinça amoureusement la joue de son grand garçon, gratifia une dernière fois Oliver d'un surnom sucré, et repartit de cette même démarche enfantine. Flint soupira, et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« On ne peut pas discuter avec elle, c'est abrutissant. Bon. Laisse tes machins ici, j'vais te montrer la salle de bain. »

Oliver avait pensé, en arrivant, qu'il allait se battre avec le brun. Il s'était donc félicité d'avoir une clef a molette a portée de main, mais n'en avait pas eu besoin. Flint, après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas, avait simplement haussé les épaules, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail mineur. Oliver ne faisait visiblement pas parti de sa sphère de pensée, en dehors de l'école, et celui-ci en éprouvait une légère tristesse incontrôlée.

"..."

« Et sinon, ça t'arrive souvent de jouer au Moldu pour gagner du fric ? »

La salle de bain était magnifique. Un monde de marbre, de satin, de couleurs douces qui invitaient au luxe. La baignoire ressemblait à une petite piscine. Se croyant dans un rêve, le châtain n'osait toucher à rien.

« Ca paie mieux que tu ne le crois. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'argent pour me payer ce foutu balai. »

Car on ne devient pas un champion de Quidditch quand son balai menace de vous laisser tomber. Le paravent est tiré. Les vêtements d'Oliver jonchent le sol, et il se glisse dans l'eau brûlante. Même avec la chaleur extérieure, cela fait un bien fou. Derrière le grand rideau, le châtain observe Flint. Il s'est muni d'une cigarette, pour le coup bien Moldue, et l'allume d'un sort.

« Dans ce cas là, prostitue toi, ça ira plus vite. »

Oliver préfère éclater de rire.

« Pourquoi, tu penses que j'aurais beaucoup de client ?

- Tu as tout pour donner envie de coucher, on va dire. »

Il quitte la pièce de son pas lent et dévastateur. Oliver a les yeux grands ouverts, et frissonne. Qu'est ce qui lui prend, a cet imbécile ? Le châtain cache ses rougissements en mettant sa tête sous l'eau.

"..."

« … Ce n'est pas grave, je vais lui prêter un balai.

-Il est tard, Marcus, je refuse de le laisser partir seul ! Il faut qu'il prévienne ses parents, et…

-Arrête, Mum, c'est vraiment gênant. »

Oliver, les cheveux trempés, observe la scène. Flint, dur comme une statue, parle avec sa mère qui gesticule en piaillant. Le brun semble déterminé à refuser sa requête. Le Gryffondor fait un pas dans leur direction. Le regard de Flint le transperce.

« Oliver ! Mon chéri ! »

D'une traite, la gentille dame lui explique que la communication par cheminées sont coupées, et qu'elle ne sera pas rétablie avant le lendemain matin. Oliver réfléchit. Il faut qu'il parle à son père. Il sort de ses affaires son petit miroir portatif, prononce le nom de son paternel, et le visage de celui-ci apparait :

« Olli ? Tu as terminé ? »

L'histoire se répète. Le paternel propose la voiture, mais la maison Flint est a deux heures de la leur. C'est donc d'une voix timide que Mme Flint, plein de bonnes intentions, proposa au Gryffondor de rester dormir.

"..."

« Je suis vraiment désolé de squatter chez toi. »

Flint grogna quelque chose. Dans le salon, autour d'une bouteille d'alcool, un lourd silence entourait les deux garçons. Oliver glissa qu'il ne ressemblait plus au Flint de l'école.

« Tu veux que je recommence ? C'est plutôt simple…

- Non, je m'en passerais, merci, mais… »

Flint expliqua nonchalamment qu'il était plutôt flemmard de nature, et que la présence de sa mère ne lui permettait pas d'être insupportable, comme a son habitude. Pas que ce soit l'envie qui manque, naturellement. Naturellement. Oliver avala trois verres, puis demanda à voir sa chambre. Celle-ci jouxtait directement celle de Flint (« lève toi en pleine nuit, réveille moi, et je te tue, Wood, comprit ? »). En entrant dans la chambre du brun, Oliver se mit a brailler :

« Par Merlin, c'est un poster des Canons ? Superbe ! Et là ! Et, là c'est… Mais ? »

Oliver s'arrêta, interdit, devant l'un des murs de la chambre. Celui-ci était entièrement tapissé de photographie en noire et blanc, représentant de nombreux passages de sa vie. Lui enfant, sur son premier balai, ses parents, ses grand parents, lui avec ses amis, lui souriant en compagnie de …

« Nom d'une chouette, dis moi que c'est un montage.

-Un quoi ? »

Oliver tendit un doigt tremblant vers la photo. Blaise, Malefoy, Parkinson et lui, les bras l'un dessus de l'autre, souriaient a l'objectif d'un air naturel et enjoué. Le châtain n'en revenait pas.

« Si tes dents ne ressemblaient pas à une explosion nucléaire, tu aurais un beau sourire. »

Flint renonça à demander ce qu'était le nucléaire, et lui colla une bonne droite.

"..."

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Oliver se mettait en boxer, un petit détail le faisait sourire. En haut a droite, bien camouflé, se trouvait une photo de Flint et lui, se serrant la main, au premier match qu'ils avaient disputé a Poudlard. Ils se regardaient d'un œil provocateur, et frissonnaient d'excitation. Les Gryffondors avaient gagné. Mais l'acte en lui-même avait incité Flint à accrocher la photo. En boxer, prêt a sauter dans son lit, le châtain réalisa qu'il n'avait pas d'oreiller. Décidemment, Flint était un bien mauvais hôte. Sans toquer, il s'introduisit dans l'antre de Flint :

« Hey, il me manque un… »

Flint était nu, de dos. Il venait visiblement de se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama. Oliver marqua un temps d'arrêt, et se permit de dévorer des yeux la silhouette. Des muscles durs, saillants, des cuisses larges d'acier, un dos en V qui donnait une superbe vu sur un postérieur plat, des mollets de coureurs. Les bras se saisirent d'un boxer, le passèrent, moulant la peau sous le tissu. Le regard de flint perça au dessus de son épaule :

« Quoi ?

-Un… Il me… Un oreiller… Tu ?

-Tiens. »

L'oreiller fut donné. Flint ne remarqua pas que le regard du châtain était braqué sur son torse. Avant de partir, le Gryffondor murmura que lui aussi, s'il se prostituait, il aurait pas mal d'argent. La porte se ferma. Flint ricana en réalisant que le châtain avait comprit son compliment, et le lui retournait. Cela commençait presque a devenir interessant.

"..."

« Non, non, mon chéri, ça me fait plaisir ! Marcounet ne me laisse plus faire ça.. »

Oliver prenait le petit déjeuner au lit. La mère de Flint roucoulante a souhait, le laissa avec ses gâteaux, et retourna a ses occupations inutiles. Le brun entra peu après, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon serré. Il s'avança, et embrassa Oliver. Enfin, Oliver cru qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il se baissa simplement jusqu'à son oreille pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait dans vingt minutes derrière la maison pour un petit entraînement. La déception fut donc de courte durée, et les deux garçons s'épuisèrent a Quidditcher dans un silence mitigé.

Allongés dans l'herbe, ils reprenaient leur respiration.

« Ta mère veut que tu ailles au ministère de la Magie ?

-Ouais.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

- Elle dit que je suis trop frêle pour faire le guignol sur un balai. »

Oliver s'étouffa avec sa salive, et se retourna sur le ventre, hilare. Imaginer Flint au Ministère était déjà drôle. Mais dire en plus que celui-ci était frêle, vraiment, cela battait des records. Une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son dos :

« Arrête de rire. Evidemment, je vais continuer le quidditch, juste pour le plaisir de botter ton petit cul !

-A défaut d'autre chose, hein ! »

Oliver ne perçu qu'après coup le sous entendu grivois. Flint, lui, avait comprit tout de suite, et avait un sourire en coin des plus malsains. Le temps passa. Oliver termina la barrière. Puis, il rentra chez lui. Flint le regarda partir sans nostalgie, mais lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il découvrit une photo posée bien en évidence sur son bureau. Celle ou ils se serraient la main. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, Flint alla la remettre sur le mur. Ce petit con n'aurait pas pu être plus clair.

« Dray ? »

La tête, fantomatique, du blond apparu dans l'âtre. Il fronçait les sourcils :

« Ca fait plus de seize heures que je cherche à te joindre, idiot, que fabriquais tu ?

-Wood était chez moi. Je t'expliquerais. Que dirais tu si je t'expliquais que j'avais un moyen de me le faire ?

-Un moyen légal ?

-On ne peut plus légal. »

Le spectre se lécha les lèvres. Ca sentait le ragot, ça sentait le sexe, et ça sentait l'action. Il adorait ça.

"..."

« Tu crois que je me fais des idées ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas du ? »

Percy s'amusait a gober des cacahuètes salées. Le châtain, vaguement atteint, faisait des allers-retours dans la chambre. Il avait invité le Weasley a rester chez lui, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse l'aider a dépatouiller les fils de cette histoire.

« J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il me draguait… Et puis ces sous entendus ! Ce n'était pas naturel. Perc', tu m'écoutes ? »

Le roux s'étrangla avec son arachide, recracha la cahuète par la fenêtre et s'autorisa un instant de réflexion.

« On reprends l'école dans deux jours. Mais qu'attends-tu de lui, exactement ? »

Oliver grimace, se secoue les cheveux, soupire, et au final s'allonge sur le lit. Le brun avait toujours représenté un être puissant, impossible à avoir. Un être désirable, détestable, inaccessible, qu'Oliver regardait en louchant. Le fait qu'il soit Serpentard, fort comme un bœuf et insupportable n'était qu'un détail inutile.

« Uniquement pour de sexe.

-Mensonge. »

Percy enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, et en profita pour lever les yeux au ciel. Oliver avait toujours essayé de jouer au dur, de cacher ses sentiments derrière un raisonnement foireux, de se faire plus méchant qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il savait pertinemment que Flint, contrairement a lui, était cruel de nature, et ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait a quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait que coucher avec lui, et rien d'autre. Oliver allait forcément y laisser des plumes.

« .. Si tu l'avais vu, de dos, ce soir là, tu ne dirais pas ça !

-Laisse tomber les détails, veux-tu ? »

"..."

Dans le Poudlard Express, Flint passa devant le compartiment d'Oliver. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le châtain détourna rapidement les yeux. Le brun avait le cœur qui battait vite. Par merlin, c'était donc bien vrai, cet imbécile de Gryffondor lui laissait une opportunité. Et quelle opportunité ! Cela faisait un bout de temps que Flint y pensait. Il avait déjà couché avec de nombreux garçons. L'intello coincé, la grande gueule, le timide bonne poire, la mauvaise graine… Mais pouvoir mettre dans son lit son plus rival, l'homme que l'on hait le plus au monde, mais que l'on respecte, que l'on envie, que l'on désire, non, cela n'avait pas de prix.

« Marc' ? Tu viens ? »

Dray le couvait des yeux. Six mois déjà que le Serpentard avait vu le manège entre les deux pseudos ennemis. Les regards un peu trop en coin, les sourires un peu trop vrais, les mains un peu trop baladeuses. Que le premier pas vienne de Wood l'avait surpris, mais pas plus que ça. Le châtain était de genre a obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans effort, et une fois de plus, la technique se vérifiait.

Dans le compartiment, la Team se reposait dans un silence agréable. Blaise lisait, Pansy regardait par la fenêtre, la tête du blond sur les genoux. Flint , les bras croisé, ne faisait simplement rien.

« Et dis moi, reprit le blondinet en ronronnant sous les gratouilles prodiguées par la brune, tu veux quoi, de Wood, exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, presque inquiets. Blaise vérifia que la porte était bien fermée, puis vint planter son regard foncé dans celui, anthracite, du joueur de Quidditch.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Tu as toujours été celui qui savait, justement. Ne me dis pas que tu pourrais désirer autre chose que du sexe ? »

La phrase de Blaise énerva le brun. Non seulement il essayait de le conseiller, mais en plus il attisait la curiosité des autres.

« Je fais ce que je veux, point barre, Blaisou. Ca, au moins, je le sais. »

Le Noir se mit a rire, et murmura qu'il avait simplement peur que tout ne se complique, s'il tombait amoureux d'Oliver. Malefoy, le seul au courant des récents événements, et du léger tourbillon qui habitait déjà Flint, dressa l'oreille.

« Amoureux ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu m'as déjà vu amoureux ? Moi ?

- Non, admit le brun, mais il serait capable de…

-De rien. Wood en veut à mon corps. Il est moins candide que ce que l'on peut croire. »

"..."

Oliver s'effondra sur son lit en gémissant de plaisir. Poudlard était décidemment toujours aussi confortable. Les yeux fermés, ignorant les piaillements sonores de ses camarades, il se laissa aller a une douce rêverie. Sa vie semblait plus rose que jamais, et il devait en profiter avant que la roue tourne - et elle tournerait. Il allait bientôt pouvoir payer son balai, ses notes étaient, sans exceller, plutôt bonnes, et Flint lui faisait miroiter quelque chose de très plaisant. Soupirant de langueur, il se renversa sur le ventre, dans l'attitude d'une jeune fille énamourée. S'il avait réfléchi posément, un détail futile lui aurait permit de comprendre que le Serpentard était bien trop présent dans son esprit pour que cela soit naturel. Mais Oliver était impulsif, curieux, et désirait ardemment le brun. Il se leva, épousseta ses vêtements, et décida d'aller se balader. Il était presque dix-neuf heures, mais il faisait encore bien chaud. Harry, somnolent, releva une paupière lourde de fatigue.

« Oliver ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Non. Harry comprit seul que le châtain, sans même s'en rendre compte, partait a la recherche de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui le hantait, et allait le hanter bien longtemps encore.

* * *

Aloooooors. J'hésite encore des couples à combiner. Vous avez des envies? Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hop hop hop, voici le second chapitre :)

ENJOY IT

P.s : merci pour les reviews :)

* * *

Au lieu d'aller m'exposer a l'horrible chaleur ambiante, mes pas me guidèrent d'eux même dans les couloirs de pierres, frais en été et glacés en hiver, m'offrant un petit vent des plus agréables. Dans cinq mois, l'année serait terminée, et plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds à Poudlard. Cela me manquerait terriblement. Evidemment, mon futur en tant que joueur de Quidditch me faisait envie, mais j'avais passé une grande partie de mon existence entre ces murs. J'y avais connu mon premier amour, mon premier zéro, ma première fois, mes meilleurs amis, mes premiers éclats devant une foule en délire…

Je m'accoude au rebord d'une grande fenêtre. Diggory est en train de courir après une jolie fille brune, ils rient tous deux. Neville parle avec animation à Luna Lovegood, qui hoche la tête de temps en temps, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux délavés. Dans un coin, presque cachés derrière un amas de buissons, je crois distinguer Ron et Zabini, en grande conversation. C'est la première fois que le roux semble aussi sérieux que le Serpentard. D'autres élèves occupent la pelouse, par cette fin d'après-midi des plus agréables. Je ferme les yeux, baisse la tête, et offre ma nuque à la caresse du vent. C'est sans doute pour cela que je ne le sentis pas venir. Un corps puissant se colla à moi, et deux bras enserrèrent les miens pour que je ne puisse bouger. Le souffle en haut de mon oreille, les ongles dans ma chair, la respiration rauque mais régulière, tous ces détails m'avaient déjà révélé l'identité du coupable. Mais quand sa voix s'éleva, basse, de gorge, délicieusement grave, je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner doucement. Ses lèvres se posent, volatiles, sur la base de mon cou, alors que son bassin se serre contre le mien, m'obligeant à me cambrer.

« Alors Woody aime les mâles dominant ? Alors Woody est de ce bord là ? Mais Woody n'est pas encore prêt, hein, pas encore prêt a assumer ce qu'il veut… »

Ses doigts passent son mon tee-shirt, et je me statufie. Sa bouche aspire ma peau, me la mordille, alors qu'il emprisonne mon téton gauche entre l'index et le pouce. Je ne gémis pas, et me mords les lèvres. Par Merlin, qu'il s'en aille.

« Non, Woody n'est pas encore prêt à se laisser aller totalement, a s'abandonner entre mes mains. Mais je serais patient, Woody, un peu patient, n'abuse pas trop, ou je viendrais te chercher. »

La présence se retire. La chaleur m'accable de nouveau. La tête me tourne, et je m'accroche à la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. Ma main droite parcourt mon cou, et je sens sous mes doigts une légère boursouflure, causée par sa dentition ignoble. C'est certainement un superbe suçon qu'il me faudra camoufler d'un sort. Dehors, Cédric m'observe distraitement. Il n'a rien pu voir. Je remarque que Zabini embrasse Ron à pleine bouche. Le roux, loin de le repousser, a passé ses bras autour de son cou, et l'enjoigne à se coucher sur le sol. Je ne suis pas un voyeur. L'esprit passablement agité, je me mets à courir dans le couloir, une main plaquée sur mon cou. C'est le visage rouge vif, et le sourire large que j'apparais dans la salle commune. Harry lève un œil vert dans ma direction, et hausse les sourcils.

« Mon Survivant préféré, prends ta baguette et suis moi. »

Perçy ne doit pas savoir. Il me tuerait ! Et je préfère préserver la santé mentale de mon meilleur ami, même si cela doit engendrer un mensonge par omission.

"..."

_Je n'en revenais pas. En le voyant de dos, décontracté, j'avais failli l'attraper a la gorge et le frapper, comme j'aurais fais habituellement. Pourtant, ce petit truc déroutant, dans mon torse, dans mon cerveau, dans mon sang même, m'avait obligé à changer de dessein. Mon corps avait rejoint le sien, ma bouche avait caressé sa peau. Ce simple contact m'avait, contre toute attente, électrisée. Je ne doutais pas que c'était la curiosité qui m'attirait, et rien de plus. Quand j'aurais réussi a l'obtenir, corps et âme, mon intérêt s'effondrerait aussitôt. Je m'en fichais. Je le voulais, maintenant._

_« Et bien, Marc, tu m'as l'air bien joyeux. »_

_Draco lissait ses beaux cheveux blonds en arrière, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il est vraiment séduisant, dans sa chemise blanche, adossé au mur, l'air mystérieux et désirable. Je pose ma veste sur une chaise, et me rend compte a quel point il semble faible comparé a moi. _

_« Et bien, Dray, tu m'as l'air bien languissant. »_

_Je suis plus professionnel qu'on ne le croit. J'ai remarqué de suite ses lèvres rougies, ses gestes plus lent, son regard brillant, ces signes d'une excitation passée. Il avait passé dans le lit de quelqu'un. Encore un garçon à ajouter a la liste Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais vu un être aussi volatile que lui. Même moi, qui suis pourtant réputé pour être un coureur de jupons, reste avec la personne plus ou moins quelques semaines. Draco, lui, l'acte une fois terminée, claque la porte pour ne jamais revenir._

_« C'était un beau blond aux muscles en acier. Mais j'ai envie d'autre chose, de douceur, de tendresse, de quelqu'un qui se donne totalement à moi._

_-Prends Potter, il jouit rien qu'en te regardant. »_

_Le sourire du blond s'agrandit. Il n'a jamais osé toucher au Survivant, et mes taquineries l'agacent au plus haut point. Il s'avance vers moi, prédateur, et me murmure que avons un défi a relever. Un défi délicieux, que nous devons tous deux gagner. Ce sera une question de rapidité._

_« Nous avons une proie chacun, n'est-ce pas ? Je prends Potter, tu t'occupes de Wood. On a deux mois._

_-C'est bien trop long. J'ai croisé Wood dans le couloir, et il est chaud comme la braise. »_

_Dray écarte son col, et me montre une peau écarlate de morsure. Ses yeux se plissent, et il lâche un ricanement :_

_« Et ? Potter va craquer bien plus vite, mon don de séduction a fait ses preuves. »_

_Je l'affronte des yeux. J'adore ce genre de défis absurdes. Ce n'est qu'une occasion, une excuse de plus pour faire le mal, pour nous débarrasser de ces remords qui parfois nous étranglent la nuit. Nous sommes Serpentards, imbus de nous même, destructeurs, violents, cruels, mais nous restons humains. Combien de fois ais je découvert Draco, a trois heures du matin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en pleure, se tenant la tête a deux mains ? En train de gémir, de murmurer qu'il se haïssait, qu'il était un monstre, qu'il ne faisait que du mal et qu'il méritait de mourir ? J'avais passé de nombreuses heures a le tenir dans mes bras, a le rassurer, a lui mentir pour qu'il se sente mieux. Draco savait pertinemment que je ne disais pas la vérité, mais il acceptait mes mots, mon réconfort, l'illusion que je créais pour lui. J'espérais qu'il tombe sur un mec bien, enfin un mec capable de le retenir, de le faire arrêter ses coucheries. Et j'espérais, secrètement, que ce soit Potter. Un mec bien, solide et amoureux, ce serait vraiment parfait._

_« Je n'aime pas cette ambiance que vous venez d'instaurer. »_

_Blaise avait les cheveux dérangés, et une feuille coincée dans son col. Draco et moi nous lançons un regard éloquent, et ma voix se fait doucereuse :_

_« Alors, Blaise, on est allé se rouler dans les buissons ?_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_

_Il ment mieux que Dray, mais nos efforts finissent par payer. Notre ami est donc fou amoureux de la belette, rien que ça. La surprise n'est pas assez grande pour que je daigne briser mon masque de glace, alors que Draco ne se gêne pas pour beugler son désarroi. Je lui laisse le soin de distiller les détails dans le récit que nous fait notre ami –a contre cœur, soit dit en passant, et je m'autorise a me relâcher dans le canapé vert bouteille. Blaise est déjà casé, lui, il a réussi a vaincre son égo, pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Ni Dray ni moi n'aurions droit a cette facilité. J'eu un sourire mesquin que le blond me renvoya. Notre challenge était de taille._

_"..."_

« Et ben… Et ben ça… »

Harry éclate de rire. Cela sonne un peu faux, un peu forcé, car la surprise secoue encore le beau brun. Il savait depuis un certain temps qu'Oliver préférait les hommes, après tout il se trouvait dans un cas similaire, et avait l'œil. Mais que cette histoire ressemble presque a une addiction, une passion non consommée, un début d'attirance non contrôlée lui faisait un peu peur. Le fait que le châtain se soit confié à lui plutôt qu'a Perçy l'avait flatté, et il se promit d'agir en conséquence.

« Mais dis moi, Oliver, tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Bien sur que non, ne mélange pas tout. Ce garçon est une ordure, Harry, une véritable ordure, et mon épiderme se révolte d'horreur à chaque fois que je le vois. Mais… Il y a quelque chose en plus. Il canalise tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais chez l'Etre humain en général, et ça me grise de m'approcher toujours plus près de la frontière du Mal. »

La perplexité d'Harry se dissipait peu à peu. Il comprenait l'étrangeté du raisonnement, d'autant plus que cela le concernait également. Un peu. La brutalité de Flint qui attirait Wood représentait l'esprit, profondément mauvais et calculateur, qui fascinait Harry. Une seule personne réussissait à le faire grimacer dès le matin, à lui donner des envies meurtrières. Une seule personne, par le son de sa voix trainante, parvenait à le faire rouler des yeux en soupirant. Mais cette personne, précisément, le rendait peu a peu fou. Ce cou gracile, ces cheveux blond et soyeux, ce sourire délicieux, aux lèvres rosées, qui appelait au baiser, ces mains élégantes a la peau immaculée, tout en cet être était d'un raffinement idyllique. Que cette personne soit un garçon, un Serpentard, et un Malefoy était légèrement problématique. Mais Harry, comme tout bon garçon irréfléchi, pensait simplement que cela n'était qu'une attirance de passage, et haussait les épaules. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, après tout.

« Tu vas aller le plaquer contre un mur, un soir de pleine lune ?

-Ou inversement ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Ils ne se doutaient de rien, innocents. Oliver eut une sourde pensée envers Percy, et s'excusa mentalement de le tenir a l'écart de toutes ces idées tumultueuses. Puis, il reprit la conversation avec le Survivant, l'orientant sur un petit blond teigneux qui semblait l'intéresser.

"..."

Un mois passa après ce petit aveu singulier. Trente jours durant lesquels les relations ne cessèrent d'évoluer, de se tordre, de se métamorphoser dans un profond silence, telle une plante venimeuse poussant dans l'humidité d'un placard oublié. Oliver passait son temps dans les couloirs de l'école, attendant l'arrivée de son Serpentard. Ils ne se parlaient ni ne frappaient plus. Mais les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient plus brûlant de jours en jours, plus lourds de sens, plus intimes. Si par hasard leurs mains se frôlaient, s'était l'affolement du cœur, de la respiration, la panique dans les esprits, la chaleur qui remontait d'un coup dans l'abdomen. La patience de Flint s'effritait. Voir Oliver, libre de ses agissements, libre d'aller dans les bras de n'importe quel inconnu le mettait dans une rage inexplicable, presque malsaine, qui le rendait irritable et anxieux. Il n'osait pourtant pas encore aller lui parler, attendant un moment propice pour le faire céder en bonne et due forme.

Ce moment arriva un mardi après-midi. Juillet occupait tous les esprits, offrant sa chaleur bienfaitrice en contre partie des examens qui s'approchaient d'un air tout a fait menaçant, et faisant planer une joie mitigée sur Poudlard. Oliver n'aimait pas le soleil, lorsqu'il tapait si fort, et s'en abritait encore une fois en jouant au lézard. Il évitait Percy et ses questions, et cherchait Harry pour lui demander comment avançait son histoire personnelle. Le châtain, bien que très social, goûtait avec joie ces moment de détente ou il se retrouvait seul, entièrement seul, entre les murs de pierres.

Une main l'avait poussé, ou plutôt éjecté du passage, et il s'était écrasé dans une salle de classe vide d'élève. La porte avait claquée. Flint s'y était adossé avec nonchalance, alors qu'Oliver s'était redressé en grimaçant.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Tu ne devrais pas te balader seul dans les couloirs, c'est dangereux.

-Je t'emmerde. »

De nouveau, il fallait jouer. Faire semblant de ne rien ressentir, d'être indifférent, de ne pas avoir cette flamme dans l'estomac, qui ne demande qu'à grandir, grandir pour tout dévorer. Oliver remarque que la carrure de Flint s'est encore accrue. Le brun a les yeux fiévreux.

« Bon, tu peux libérer le passage ? Pas que tu m'insupporte, mais un peu quand même, et… »

Oliver avait toujours trop parlé au goût du Serpentard. Lui avait un quota de mots a respecter, et s'appliquait a ouvrir la bouche le moins possible. Alors, lorsqu'il voyait le châtain gâcher sa salive en balbutiant des débilités, une rage intense prenait possession de lui. Il avait par habitude de lever son bras droit, de gonfler les muscles, et d'écraser son poing sur sa mâchoire. Cette fois-ci, il le prit par le col, le souleva, et le plaqua sur une des tables archaïques et poussiéreuses pour l'embrasser, sans autre forme de procès.

« Flint, mais merde, arrête ! »

Oliver protestait pour la forme. Il fermait les yeux sous les baisers dévastateurs, et laissa même les larges mains le soulager des tissus superflus. Il était nu, frissonnant, sous le regard de braise du Serpentard qui se léchait les lèvres. Flint adorait ce corps, adorait cette peau, adorait cette sensation incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Le baiser qu'il déposa sur la jugulaire fit rire son vis-à-vis. Le second, au dessus du nombril, le fit se tendre. Le troisième, sur le bassin, lui arracha un gémissement léger. Lorsqu'il descendit bien plus bas, Oliver se cambra en arrière, les mains dans les cheveux du brun, les paupières closes. Flint ne tarda pas à se déshabiller. Ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre pour garder la main sur ce qu'ils faisaient, mais le Serpentard était bien plus fort, et imposa son choix. Il prit Oliver avec une dureté cruelle, mais le contenta avec un professionnalisme total. Les morsures dans le cou, les suçons sur la peau, la chaleur, tous ces éléments combinés les empêchaient de cesser, les empêchaient de se séparer. Les préservatifs usagés se succédaient, abandonnés a même le sol, alors que les corps languissaient. Quand Flint se reculait, le fait qu'Oliver saisisse son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser l'entrainait de nouveau. Quand s'était Oliver qui faiblissait, Flint s'autorisait une parole provocatrice, un regard profond, un murmure brûlant a son oreille.

Ce n'est pas une heure de cours qu'ils ratèrent, mais trois.

Haletant, exténué, Oliver reposait sur le torse du brun également fatigué. De sa voix rauque, il murmura qu'il faudrait, à l'occasion, remettre ça. Le châtain s'allongea un peu plus, et caressa distraitement le torse de son vis-à-vis. Flint le dévorait des yeux.

« Tu fais quoi demain, vers seize heures ? »

Les rendez-vous furent pris. Dans le couloir, le Gryffondor s'éloigna de trois mètres avant que le brun ne se jette de nouveau sur lui. Il lui mordait les lèvres, lui griffait la peau, s'appropriait sa personne. Oliver laissait faire, soupirant, se dédiant presque. Puis, il s'échappait, s'enfuyant loin de celui qu'il reverrait le lendemain.

"..."

« _Marcus, sale enfoiré, je dois partir, tu as intérêt a tout me raconter quand je reviendrais ! »_

_Malefoy jeta un regard furibond à son ami. Flint, de trois quarts, avait enlevé sa chemise, et constatait les dégâts dans le grand miroir mural. Oliver avait fait du beau travail, pour un passif. Morsures, suçons, griffures a sang, le châtain avait visiblement marqué son territoire. Mais Draco ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour si peu. Au contraire, il était plus décidé que jamais à avoir Potter a ses pieds. Il vérifia son reflet une dernière fois, se sourit, et tourna les talons. Flint, le front posé contre le miroir, frissonnait de contentement._

_

* * *

_

VOILA :)

Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Malefoy et Potter, vous êtes prévenues ;D

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre :)

* * *

« Je sais, Potter, que ce rendez-vous a du t'impressionner.

-Ne te donnes pas autant d'importance, Malefoy, tu en serais déçu. »

Harry n'avait été prévenu d'aucun rendez-vous, et considérait la présence du blond comme une attaque surprise. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient, depuis la disparition du fantôme, un lieu fort agréable, et le Survivant aimait s'y poser pour lire un livre, ou pratiquer tel ou tel sortilège. Malefoy, comme une fleur, avait passé son nez pointu a travers la porte, et avait débuté la conversation. Assit sur un buffet, ses longues jambes croisées, la chemise négligemment ouverte, il paraissait plus prêt pour une scène de séduction que pour une discussion sérieuse. Harry était quelque peu perturbé.

« Si je suis ici, c'est pour te parler de Wood. Il est en danger, Potter, Flint va le dévorer tout cru, si tu ne le sauves pas. »

A la guerre, tous les moyens sont bons. En plus d'obtenir le Survivant, Draco avait dans l'idée de saboter le plan de son ami. Œil pour œil, baguette pour baguette. Il prit son air le plus charmeur en gloussant :

« Je sais que tu as une idée très peu subtile des Serpentards, Potter. Il n'y a plus de bons ou de méchant, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Il faut nuancer.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas si mauvais ? »

Malefoy saute avec agilité, et vient se planter en face du brun qui a mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il soutient son regard sans problème. Vert émeraude contre gris acier.

« Tu aimerais que je ne sois pas mauvais ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu veux. »

Le blond grimace. Allons bon, Potter ne semblait pas enclin à céder tout de suite. Malefoy changea de tactique. Il leva les yeux au ciel, contourna le brun qui ne daigna pas bouger, et murmura doucement qu'une rumeur courrait sur lui. Une rumeur délicieuse, d'ailleurs, qui disait que lui, le vaillant Gryffondor, était tombé sous l'emprise d'un garçon en vert et argent. Lui-même, en l'occurrence. Harry sortit de sa torpeur, et le plaqua au mur :

« Qui dit de telles bêtises ?

-Je te trouve bien énervé pour une simple bêtise, Potter, cela sonne presque comme un aveu. »

Il eut la satisfaction de le voir rougir. Le brun avait toujours été passif des rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte, et il commençait doucement à saturer. Mais Malefoy, toujours contre la porte, souriait avec délicatesse. Il souffla sur une mèche qui barrait les yeux du Survivant, et lâcha malicieusement qu'il ne se plaignait pas de cette rumeur.

« Tu n'es plus le sale petit moche de première année.

-Je te remercie, mais je ne m'intéresse pas à toi.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour Monsieur ? Pas assez riche, pas d'assez bonne conversation ? Est-ce mon physique qui laisse à désirer ? »

Il le raillait. Calmement, se reculant, Harry grogna qu'il était trop tortueux et doté d'un caractère mauvais. Que dans ses yeux brillaient quelque chose d'atroce, de corrompu, de douloureux. Draco cacha son trouble.

« Et si je n'étais pas ainsi, Potter, me trouverais tu attirant ?

-Je te trouve attirant. Mais je ne suis pas du genre a coucher sans sentiment. Jamais. »

Draco haussa ses superbes sourcils. Par Merlin, que ce type cherchait les ennuis ! Cela s'annonçait plus dur que prévu, mais un Malefoy se doit d'adorer les challenges. Il époussette son pantalon, et adopte une moue agacée :

« Et ? Tu me crois incapable du moindre sentiment ?

-Oui. Totalement. »

Harry hausse les épaules. Il sent une chaleur étrange croitre en lui, et n'aspire plus qu'a la fuite. Il sent que quelque chose est louche, dans la présence du blond, dans sa démarche, dans sa voix. Il cherchait quelque chose. Il voulait le piéger. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le comportement du blond, ses sous entendus, et la prévention a l'encontre d'Oliver. Oui, il devait vite partir, avant que la tentation que Draco représentait ne soit trop forte. Il annonce qu'il a quelque chose a faire. Qu'ils se verraient plus tard.

« Bon sang, songe t-il, ce type est mon ennemi, et je lui propose un.. Un rencard ? ».

Abasourdi par son propre raisonnement, il ne voit pas que Draco s'avance vers lui d'une démarche féline. Il s'arrête devant lui, prédateur, se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse délicatement. Harry ferme les yeux. Le baiser cesse.

« Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu ?

-Pour que tu saches que tu auras toujours un accès, de ce côté-là. »

Malefoy s'en va. Il laisse Harry dans son désarroi, dans ses pensées terrible, dans le piège que constitue sa pensée. Le blond refuse d'accepter le fait que ce baiser a été le plus tendre qu'il n'ait jamais connu, et qu'il donnerait beaucoup pour en avoir un de nouveau.

"..."

Oliver rêvassait dans un fauteuil. Il attendait le reste de l'équipe pour un entrainement, et se repassait doucement la matinée en tête. Que cela avait été bon, sauvage, nouveau. Terriblement distrayant. Il en était la de ses réflexions quand un Gryffondor vint se planter devant lui. Grand, roux, avec l'insigne de préfet bien visible sur sa poitrine. Percy avait l'air furieux, humilié, mal dans sa peau :

« Quand allais-tu finir par me le dire ? J'ai entendu Malefoy et Flint qui parlaient de tes exploits sexuels. C'est merveilleux, n'est ce pas ? Je ne croyais pas assez stupide pour offrir ton corps a n'importe quel connard venu, mais je me suis trompé. »

Il était rouge de colère et de honte. Oliver se redressa, mais le roux continua sur sa lancée destructrice :

« Comment peux-tu oser dire que tu es mon meilleur ami, alors que tu m'as caché une telle chose ? Retourne coucher comme un animal avec Flint, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Plus rien. »

Il le laissa seul. Le cœur d'Oliver manqua d'exploser. S'il avait réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il aurait comprit que Percy était simplement vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, et qu'il souffrait de ce silence. Qu'il avait terriblement peur pour Oliver, car il plongeait de plus en plus dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Percy était la seule personne assez lucide pour avoir de l'inquiétude envers son meilleur ami. Oliver, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le cœur gros, souffrait en silence de cette perte désastreuse. Il s'en voulait, mais l'envie de revoir Flint restait encrée en lui. Il se jura d'aller parler à Percy dès que possible.

"..."

Flint regardait la grosse pendule accrochée dans les vestiaires. L'autre imbécile avait dix minutes de retard. Il se surprit a être nerveux. Torse nu, il contempla un instant le terrain de Quidditch, vide et calme. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de chemin. Presque trop. Il ne comprenait pas cette attirance soudaine pour le châtain, ce désir étrange de vouloir l'avoir pour lui, exclusivement, dans une durée illimité. Il ne regardait plus les autres filles, ni les garçons.

La porte s'ouvrit. Oliver semblait lui aussi intimidé par le rendez-vous. Ils se firent face une bonne minute, dans un silence gêné. Chacun cherchait quelque chose de méchant à balancer a l'autre, comme au bon vieux temps, mais rien ne venait. Flint fixait le coup blanc d'Oliver, et celui-ci se mordillait les lèvres d'un air faussement convaincu. Ce fut le Gryffondor qui craqua le premier. Il se jeta sur le brun, l'embrassa, et Flint l'emporta dans une douche. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois sous le jet brûlant, comme un couple fraichement marié qui consomme son union. Ils se redécouvraient, à travers ces épisodes intimes. Oliver acceptait cette soumission dont était friand le brun, et de son côté le Serpentard se faisait plus tendre, plus câlin pour contenter le châtain. Ils en ressortaient exténués, comblés, languissant, et plus intrigués à chaque fois.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Flint regardait Oliver remettre son boxer. Il se plaça derrière lui, l'aida à l'enfiler par quelques gestes peu chastes, et l'enferma entre ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien. Un souci avec un ami.

-Hm. »

Flint s'en foutait, tant que cela ne perturbait pas leurs parties de jambes en l'air quotidiennes. Il l'embrassait dans le coup, la main droite plongeant sans vergogne dans le sous vêtement, mais le châtain se dégagea, perplexe :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de faire ça. »

Flint sentit ses poings se crisper. Voila que l'autre commençait a réfléchir. Il grogna qu'ils ne faisaient, au demeurant, rien de mal. Le sexe restait du sexe. Il n'y avait pas de mal a se faire du bien.

« Et si on trouve quelqu'un d'autre, on peut arrêter quand on veut, ajouta prudemment le Gryffondor. »

L'autre hocha la tête sans conviction, et le prit par le bras. Cette fois, Oliver se laissa faire. Il devait parler a Percy, et vite. Le regard fuyant de son ami le rendait fou.

"..."

« _Dans quoi me suis-je fourré ?_ »

Harry pensait cela. Il était dans la salle sur demande, installé dans un grand fauteuil, et se brûlait avec son thé. Malefoy, en face de lui, papillonnait des cils derrière sa tasse. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'aventurer ici. Qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter l'offre du blond, camouflée derrière un sourire malsain. Draco lui voulait forcément du mal. Et pourtant, les après midi se succédaient, les uns après les autres, passablement délicieux. La compagnie du Serpentard était bien loin d'être atroce, et leurs conversations s'étalaient sur de nombreux sujets. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de l'histoire entre Flint et Wood, se créant une petite bulle d'intimité qui rassurait Harry. Jamais le blond n'aurait été se compromettre pour lui, et il savait donc que ces petits entretient resteraient secret. Il aimait bien ça. Pas de ragot, pas de commentaires, rien qu'une vague méfiance et deux tasses de thé.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, la dernière fois ? »

Harry n'avait pas le moindre tact, et cela fit ciller de Serpentard. Il roula des yeux.

« J'en avais simplement envie. Faut-il avoir toujours une raison pour faire quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Ta vie est décidemment très triste, Potter. »

Draco se lève, ricane, fait le tour de la pièce d'un pas lent et calculé.

« Tu n'as donc jamais eu envie d'attraper quelqu'un, de l'embrasser ? Juste pour voir sa réaction ?

-Si.

-Et tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

-Non.

-Là est la différence entre toi et moi. »

Il semble heureux de ce constat. Harry est songeur. Le grand corps du blond se plie au dessus de son fauteuil, et ses lèvres vont frôler le cou du survivant. Le Gryffondor se lève automatiquement, et Draco se demande s'il n'a pas franchit les limites. Le brun s'arrête devant lui, le regard froid, le regarde de bas en haut, et murmure qu'il a tors d'essayer ce jeu là avec lui.

« J'ai appris à connaître les gens, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça, au fond, tu es même bien plus fragile que ce que l'on croit. Ton masque, je n'y crois plus. Qui es-tu vraiment, Draco ? Derrière tes mimiques débiles, tes coups de gueules, tes tentatives pour me faire sortir hors de mes gonds ? »

Le blond recule, bat en retraite. Non, merde, non, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Les prunelles vertes le scrutent, et Draco bute dans le canapé pour y choir. Potter pose ses mains au dessus de ses épaules :

« Aurais-tu peur, Malefoy ? Peur que je ne découvre ta véritable personnalité ? Peur que je me rende compte que le fier Serpentard est en fait un garçon sensible ? Sensible et décidemment très délicat ? »

Harry se sent plus fort. Il aime le regard paniqué que l'autre lui offre. Ses lèvres touchent doucement les siennes.

"..."

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que le délire avait prit forme. Allongé sur son lit, Oliver tremblait de tout son corps. Le moindre de ses muscles, lorsqu'il se mettait en action, lui arrachait un cri de douleur effarant. Il roula sur le dos, en sueur. Deux semaines que Flint et lui se rejoignaient a toute heure, pour s'adonner a des pratiques légèrement déroutantes. Ils s'épuisaient, se rendaient inapte aux autres activités, se rendaient fous. Quatorze jours qu'Oliver ne parlait plus à personne, enfermé dans ses rêves dérisoires. Percy ne le regardait plus qu'avec une once de pitié dans le regard, et ses joueurs perdaient confiance en lui. Tous se demandaient ou il allait, le soir, a pas feutré, qui il rejoignait lors de ces après midi ou il aurait du travailler. Oliver posa sa main sur ses yeux, et renifla bruyamment. Il haïssait cette attirance, cette sorte d'amour malsain qui l'obligeait à se tourner, encore et encore, vers Flint, à quémander une affection ignoble. Il haïssait le fait de décevoir ses amis. Flint hantait ses pensées, ses gestes, ses sourires. Il le voyait partout, n'attendait que lui. Une larme naissait dans on œil droit. Il réalisa, à cet instant, que sa sphère de pensée était un piège dont le dessein abject était de le mettre à genoux devant ses plus profondes addictions. Le vert et argent ne devait jamais savoir qu'il le tenait entre ses mains. Jamais.

« Uhhhh…. Uhh… »

Oliver fourra sa tête dans son oreiller, étouffant ses larmes. Etait-il si faible ? Si imbécile ? N'était-il donc que le jouet de Flint, sa marionnette ? Il s'arrachait les cheveux. Il n'avait pas crus aux avertissements, négligeant les conseils. Il se croyait fort, capable de négliger cette attirance, mais rien n'y faisait. Et a présent au pied du mur, il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Harry semblait lui aussi dans les nuages, hors de sa portée.

« Olli… Olli, hm, écoute, je… »

Le châtain ouvrit ses paupières gonflées. Percy, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, était plus rouge que ses cheveux.

« Merde, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, je.. Tu me connais je me vexe facilement, et puis j'étais triste que… que tu parles plus a Potter qu'a moi, et… Olli ? »

Oliver pleurait sans plus de retenue. Il avait un terrible mal de dos, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer le Weasley contre lui en balbutiant comme un gamin de première année. Il disait qu'il était stupide, qu'il aurait du l'écouter, qu'il avait eu tors, et pire encore, qu'il l'avait blessé.

« C'est… v…vr…Vraiment la dernière chose que J…J…Je souhait-t-t-t-e. »

Percy savait. Et Percy s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son fragile ami. Il découvrit a quel point les choses avaient prit de l'ampleur, a quel point Oliver était sous l'emprise du Serpentard. Il ne voulu pas lui indiquer que cela semblait bien plus qu'une simple attirance, se réjouissant de cette réconciliation salvatrice.

« J…Je vais tout arranger, Perc', je v… Vais mettre un t-t-terme a t-t-tout ça. »

Oliver réfléchissait déjà à un plan, le visage dur. Le Weasley, pensif, se disait que tout cela était bien loin d'être réglé. Il voyait dans le regard douloureux du châtain un éclat puissant, incompréhensible, et terriblement dangereux.

« Il faudra aussi qu'on dise à Potter de faire attention. »

Il ne savait pas que le mal était déjà fait, en quelque sorte.

"..."

Le lendemain matin, la chaleur atteignit son paroxysme. Aucun n'élève n'osa affronter le temps, et l'herbe du parc sentait une étrange odeur de brûlé. Flint marchait rapidement dans le couloir. Il tourna sur la droite, le front plissé, s'arrêta face a un mur, attendit quelques secondes et finit par s'engouffrer dans la salle sur Demande. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Oliver était torse nu, sur une chaise en bois, les yeux clos. Il avait la tête basse, la nuque offerte, et respirait calmement. Le brun eut un violent tic nerveux. La simple vue de cet individu lui devenait insupportable. Tout dans son attitude le rendait fou, lui donnait envie de changer, de ne plus être lui, de s'affranchir de sa vie passée. Il renaissait dans les bras d'Oliver. Sous ses caresses, ses baisers, sa voix, il se découvrait une nouvelle personnalité, une faiblesse étrange. Quand il croisait le Gryffondor, il devait se battre pour ne pas le plaquer contre un mur, pour ne pas montrer toute la rage qui l'habitait, pour ne pas montrer a quel point il le voulait. Ils se jetaient des regards lourds de sens, provocateurs, qui mettaient le vert et argent en appétit. Son regard acier coula sur la silhouette recroquevillée. Il savait qu'il s'attachait peu a peu a ce garçon fébrile. Etait-ce une véritable tare ? Personne ne devait le savoir. Cela importait peu.

Il s'avança doucement, et posa sa main sur la joue d'Oliver, lui relevant tendrement le visage. Le brun fut terriblement surprit de constater que ses yeux étaient rouges et ravagés par les larmes, que ses lèvres étaient comme gonflées, et qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il y a peu de temps encore, Flint n'y aurait pas accordé la moindre importance. Mais là, il allait s'agenouiller pour le réconforter, quand la voix du châtain s'éleva, douce, pénétrante, cruelle :

« On arrête là, Flint. Je sors avec Cédric. Je ne veux plus te revoir. »

* * *

J'ai bien évidemment fait exprès de ne passer que quelques petites scènes sans tout dev', les multiples explications viendront plus tard!

J'espère que vous appriéciez le fait que toutes les emmerdes arrivent en même temps, et encore, le cas Harry/dray est loin d'être terminé ;D

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews, voici le quatrième chapitre!

* * *

Le temps s'arrêta de lui-même. Il se vengeait avec délectation de Flint, ce salaud de Flint qui avait toujours fait souffrir les gens, les uns après les autres, sans le moindre remord. Oui, le temps s'arrêtait, pour permettre au Serpentard de bien sentir cette déchirure dans son giron, de bien écouter le sang battre a ses tempes, de bien s'appliquer pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. Les yeux d'Oliver profondément encrés dans les siens n'autorisaient aucune erreur : il ne mentait pas. Le châtain avait réellement dans l'idée de tout cesser. Comme une horloge qu'il aurait volontairement cassé, il voulait reprendre sa liberté, son envol. Flint avait la gorge sèche. Terriblement et douloureusement sèche. Le Gryffondor, résigné, se leva, dans le désir de faire une sortie aussi stratégique que superbe. La main du brun vint le cueillir, et le propulser contre un mur. Méthodiquement, Flint le frappa, le secoua, l'insulta, pour qu'au final le crâne du châtain heurte le côté de la bibliothèque. Le corps inanimé d'Oliver repose entre les mains de Flint. Celui-ci réalise avec stupeur qu'il pourrait le tuer, ici, maintenant, et que personne n'en saurait rien. Il réalise également qu'il y tient, a cet enfoiré, qu'il y tient certainement trop, et qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Ses poings se serrent autour du cou gracile, puis caressent le visage aimé. Flint ne comprends pas pourquoi il a l'impression d'avoir le visage humide. Un de ses doigt parcourt sa joue, la découvre luisante de larme. Il s'écroule en arrière, essuie ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Il s'en veut de pleurer comme une fillette, comme un être faible. Ces larmes ne sont pas de tristesse, mais de frustration. Il se relève, tend la main vers Oliver, se rétracte, et l'abandonne a même le sol. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire.

Quand la porte claque, le châtain se redresse doucement, en grimaçant. Il a simulé son évanouissement. Les yeux hagards, il porte sa main gauche à son cou. Sur les traces rouges de strangulations, deux petites gouttes salées ont tracé un sillage bien visible. Flint a pleuré pour lui. Le visage, un tantinet niais, de Cédric lui apparait. Il se recroqueville, sanglotant dans ses bras, réalisant avec terreur qu'il n'éprouve rien devant ces traits réguliers, ces yeux brillants. Il veut l'horreur de Flint, il veut sa brutalité, le désordre de ses dents pointues, sa voix rauque et insultante. Il veut Flint.

"..."

Harry a chaud. Et il ne sait pas vraiment si cela est à cause du temps. Draco est torse nu, et s'évente avec énergie grâce a un petit éventail de toile bleue. Il était immergé jusqu'au bas du dos dans un grand bassin d'eau fumante, et se délectait visiblement de ce hammam improvisé. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du blond. De ce cou fin, de ce torse délicieux, de ces rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Assit au bord, les deux jambes dans l'eau , le Survivant lapide ses pensées avec une joie non dissimulée. Il se fiche que Draco puisse le manipuler. Il se fiche que Draco soit un Serpentard. Il se fiche que Draco veuille le mettre dans son lit.

« Viens dans l'eau, imbécile, tu as l'air d'un vieux pervers, comme ça. »

Le brun glisse, en boxer, dans l'eau, et se colle a Draco qui lâche un léger couinement :

«Harry, qu'est ce que tu..

-Mon prénom sonne plutôt bien, réplique t-il avec un sourire entendu, tu devrais l'utiliser plus souvent.

-Oh ? Serais tu en train de changer d'avis vis-à-vis de moi ? »

Harry lui tirailla gentiment les cheveux en arrière, et le blond eut un vilain sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent dans la chaleur étouffante du bain. Le Gryffondor ne dit rien quand son vêtement glissa sur ses hanches, ni quand Draco posa sa main sur son membre. Mais la douceur qui émanait du blond lui plaisait décidemment beaucoup. Harry, faisant cambrer le corps indolent du Serpentard, songeait avec joie qu'il aurait des choses a raconter, ce soir . Oliver et lui continuaient a détailler leur histoires personnelles, et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

« Tu penses a autre chose. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime, moi ? »

Draco eut un rougissement violent, se mordit les lèvres, et secoua la tête. Sans répondre, le brun l'embrassa calmement, faisant taire ses pensées, et l'allongea sous lui. Il ne rendit pas compte que le cœur du Serpentard battait bien plus vite qu'a l'accoutumée.

"..."

« Marcus, il faudra bien que tu…

-**LA FERME LA FERME LA FERME !** »

Draco soupira voluptueusement, et se renversa un peu plus dans le canapé de la salle commune. La pièce avait été désertée dès l'entrée du capitaine de Quidditch, dont les yeux étaient striés de sang, et qui s'en était prit a tout élève présent. Les jeunots avaient disparus dans les dortoirs, les plus âgés s'étaient glissés sans bruit dans le couloir. Flint avait libéré sa haine animal, il avait cassé des chaises, jeté tout objet a terre, hurlé sa douleur venimeuse. A bout de souffle, il s'était assit a même le sol, la jugulaire saillante. Le blond se curait un ongle.

« Tout ce que je dis, moi, c'est que…

- TA GUEULE MALEFOY, TA GUEULE !

-Marcus, laisse Dray tranquille, et assume, pour changer. »

La voix douce de Blaise ne le fit pas revenir à la raison, au contraire. Attrapant le Noir par le col de sa chemise, il se mit a beugler qu'il était juste frustré, juste en colère d'avoir perdu sa proie, de s'être fait avoir par un « petit connard d'enculé de Gryffondor qui allait le regretter. » Flint avait presque la bave aux lèvres. Blaise laissa couler ses yeux sur ses muscles tendus a craquer, son regard fou, cette douleur oppressante dans ses prunelles fiévreuses. Puis, il cacha un léger rire derrière sa main :

« Marcus est amoureux, Dray, je… Je suis ému. »

Le blond hoqueta en voyant Flint lui mettre une beigne magistrale. Bon. Le Noir avait poussé le bouchon un tantinet trop loin. Malefoy se leva, et arrêta le bras qui menaçait de nouveau de s'écraser sur le visage de Blaise, qui n'avait pas quitté cet irritant sourire ?

« N… Ne dis… Plus jamais… Un truc comme ça ! »

Blaise ne tremblait pas le moins du monde, se massant ostensiblement la mâchoire.

« La question est, Draco : qu'allons nous faire pour aider Marcus ? Le match Serpentard Gryffondor est bientôt, et j'en ai assez de perdre, et de me faire vanner par Ron.

-JE VAIS TRES BIEN !

-Tu frôles la folie, Marc'. Arrête de nous mentir. On est là pour te comprendre, pour t'aider, pour te soutenir. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu une vraie famille, que tu hais ton père, que ta mère ne te connait pas bien. Mais nous, merde, on te cerne totalement, tu n'as pas de secret pour nous. Tu crois sincèrement qu'on va te laisser te déchirer sans lever le petit doigt ? Quel genre d'amis serions-nous ? »

Flint flancha. Comme un animal blessé, il s'effondra sur un fauteuil, le regard fixe. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et il émit un étrange râle. Draco tiqua. Jamais il n'avait vu le brun dans un tel état de faiblesse. Les mots de Blaise avaient fait mouche.

« Vous me faites chier, les gars, tout va bien, pourtant, très bien..

- Qu'a dit Wood ?

-Il sort avec cette enflure de Diggory. Il a dit que c'était terminé. Je l'ai frappé.

-Ah, Marcus, Marcus… »

Ils parlèrent longtemps. Draco se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, pour au final murmurer que lui, avec Harry, ça se passait plutôt bien.

« Tu as gagné le pari, raillait Marcus, j'ai tout foiré.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention a ça, tu sais. Je suis avec lui, il me plait, je lui parle, il m'embrasse… On a fait l'amour, tout a l'heure. C'était vraiment bien. C'est le seul qui m'a retenu, quand j'allais partir. Il a rit, de cet air niais qui lui va si bien, et a dit « alors on ne dit pas au revoir ? » J'ai trouvé ça débile. Mais si vrai, au fond.. »

Draco flottait sur un autre nuage. Blaise le couvait du regard. Bon, de ce côté-là, ça semblait rouler. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Flint.

« Jure-moi que tu ne feras rien à Diggory.

- Comment pourrais-je jurer une telle connerie ? Merde, Blaisou, c'est a moi que tu parles ! MARCUS FLINT !

-Tu es jaloux de lui. Savoir qu'Oliver va l'embrasser, se coucher contre lui, lui sourire, oui tout ça te met profondément en rogne. »

Il torturait Flint pour essayer de lui faire avouer quelque chose. Il le poussait a bout, le provoquait. Mais rien n'y faisait, le Serpentard gardait les lèvres closes, et son secret pour lui.

"..."

« Oliver… Pourquoi ? »

Le châtain était en équilibre sur son balai. Il regardait fixement l'horizon, alors qu'Harry, déconfit, essayait de le faire s'expliquer. Il lui semblait pourtant que tout allait bien pour Oliver, que sa situation lui plaisait, que sa relation avec Flint lui suffisait, qu'il avait les choses en mains. Et a présent, il y avait cet air douloureux dans son regard, cet affaissement des épaules, ces gestes désordonnés et pourtant précis, cette présence qui faisait fausse.

« Je.. Je croyais que toi et Flint ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu es avec Diggory ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas devenir fou, Harry. Pour ne pas devenir le jouet de Flint, pour ne pas lui céder une part de mon âme. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de pouvoir tout changer en soi pour plaire a quelqu'un, d'aller jusqu'à abandonner ses meilleurs amis, mentir au monde entier, renier ses qualités pour un sourire, un baiser, une caresse. Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se sentir basculer dans un autre univers, et de se rendre compte qu'il faut cesser, tout cesser rapidement, s'arracher le cœur pour ne pas tomber au fond.

-Oliver… »

Harry contemplait son fier capitaine. Le châtain haussa doucement les épaules, esquissa un sourire.

« Je ne peux pas être esclave de Flint, il me tuerait. Cédric est un bon gars, je sais que… Que tout se passera bien.

-Il ne t'attire même pas Oliver, tu…

-Tu me fais plus de mal encore. Arrête. »

Le brun le laissa redescendre doucement au sol, puis lâcha un profond soupire. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il rejoignit le Gryffondor. Oliver observait le ciel.

« Et toi, avec Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas peur de ça ?

-De ça quoi ?

-De faire comme moi ! De réaliser qu'il a une véritable emprise sur toi, que tu ne peux plus t'en détacher !

-Oh, non, j'ai le contrôle, tu sais. »

Oliver disait la même chose, peu de temps avant. Ils arborèrent en même temps une affreuse grimace paniquée. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Etait-ce un sortilège ? Un piège ? Harry avait peur de comprendre le raisonnement d'Oliver. Et, pire que tout, de devoir cesser toute activité avec Draco. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Son corps contre le sien, ses gémissements, ses piques atrocement vexantes, ses commentaires indolents, tout en lui étaient empreint d'une espèce de..

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Par Merlin, Oliver. Je crois que… Je comprends ton raisonnement. Mais… Est-ce une raison pour tout arrêter ? Ne devons-nous pas aller au bout de notre passion ? Est-ce si mal, Oliver ?

-Ne… Ne me le demande pas. »

Oliver avait détruit cette passion alors qu'Harry comptait bien y succomber, s'il le fallait. Cédric leur fit un salut discret de la main, de l'autre côté du terrain. Le châtain y répondit avec un sourire gêné. Etait-ce Flint, à la fenêtre, qui les regardait ? Non, bien sur que non.

L'ombre, en haut de la tour, disparu quand les Gryffondor et le Pouffsouffle échangèrent un tendre baiser.

"..."

Deux semaines plus tard, soit deux mois après le début de cette histoire, Poudlard décida de donner à ses élèves sept petits jours de vacances. Oliver alla se réfugier chez son ami roux, prétextant un désir incontrôlable de travailler pour échapper a un Cédric des plus collant. Percy se sentait toujours mal de ne pas avoir su protéger son petit Gryffondor, et se demandait en quoi il aurait pu l'aider.

« Olli, dis-moi… C'est a cause de moi que tu as quitté Flint ?

-Hm ? Non, pas vraiment. Tu m'as fais réfléchir. Je… Devais prendre les choses en main, c'est tout.

-Et tu le regrette ?

-Regarde, ta chouette essais de rentrer.

-Ne change pas de sujet, tu… »

Le hibou de Ron, soit une petite boule plumeuse nommée Coquecigrue, tapait furieusement contre la vitre, battant des ailes à vive allures. La fenêtre fut ouverte, et le minuscule hibou se fit un devoir de voltiger dans toute la pièce le plus vite possible avant que Percy se réussisse à l'attraper.

« Tu ferais un bon attrapeur, tu sais ? » ricanait le châtain alors que le roux lui adressait un regard peu amical. Il coula ses yeux vers la grande lettre, alors que le petit hibou se frottait a sa joue, et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa.

« Tu as avalé une plume ?

-C… C'est pour toi, Olli. De… La part de Mme Flint elle-même. »

Un léger silence envahit la petite pièce. Oliver se retourna d'un coup sec, yeux grands ouverts, puis tendit la main.

« Montre. »

La lettre était écrite a la traditionnelle, et offrait a Oliver _ainsi qu'au jeune Weasley numéro 3 _une invitation a une agréable soirée organisée par Mme Flint. Cette fête , très agréable, n'avait rien de formel. Oliver contempla un instant l'écriture, se perdit dans ses pensées, frissonna a quelques souvenirs, et ses yeux se tintèrent avec tristesse.

« Je vais décliner. Je ne peux pas y aller.

-Tu as peur de Flint, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrête, Perc', c'est pas sympa.

- Pourquoi sors-tu avec Diggory, alors ? Hein ? Olli, je suis, en plus d'être ton meilleur ami, ta conscience. Et en tant que tel, je dois t'avertir qu'utiliser un imbécile de Pouffsouffle n'est vraiment pas la bonne solution. Tu te fais du mal, et tu en fais aussi a Cédric qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Tu aimes Flint, Oliver, rends toi à l'évidence. »

C'était la première fois que le fond du problème était abordé de façon aussi directe. Le châtain ferme les yeux, boudeur, agacé par la véracité du discours du Weasley. C'est si facile a dire, et si dur admettre.

« Et donc, ami/conscience, que dois-je faire ?

- Va-y, tu en meurs d'envie. Je serais là pour te surveiller, de toute façon.

-Merci, Weasley numéro 3.

-Je t'emmerde, Olli. »

La réponse fut expédiée. En regardant l'oiseau disparaître dans le lointain, le roux eut un pincement au cœur qu'il se hâta de cacher. Cela ne pourrait pas mal se passer, après tout, si ?

Si.

"..."

« Bouge toi, Dray, bouge toi ! Ces assiettes ne vont pas s'apporter toutes seules !

- Par Merlin, Marcus, es tu un sorcier, oui ou non ?

- _levicorpus_, je m'occupe de la vaisselle, inutile de tout casser.

-Je t'emmerde Blaise, je t'emmerde, Dray. »

Flint courait partout, engagé par sa mère comme homme à tout faire. Ses deux amis, conviés a la soirée, avaient accepté plus ou moins de bon cœur de l'aider dans cette noble entreprise.

« Marcus n'a pas tors, Draco, tu te contente de paraître, ce n'est pas très aimable. »

Le blond lui tira la langue alors que Mme Flint faisait irruption dans la pièce de son pas si caractéristique, et complimenta le Malefoy pour sa si jolie coiffure qui, soit disant, mettait son superve visage triangulaire en valeur. Ronronnant, le blond accepta tous les compliments, tout en gardant en regardant d'un œil goguenard ses deux amis s'occuper de tous les préparatifs.

« Marcus, mon chou, j'ai un surprise pour toi !

-J'ai passé l'âge des surprises, Mum.

-J'ai invité quelqu'un qui va te rendre le sourire, vilain garçon ! Quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup !

-Ne me dis pas que… »

Flint changea de couleur, mais sa mère ne daigna pas le remarquer. D'un ton velouté, elle affirma que oui, en effet, le bel Oliver avait été convié, et avait accepté l'invitation ! N'était-ce pas une excellente initiative ? Avant que le brun ne se mette a invectiver sa propre génitrice, Blaise se fit un devoir d'entraîner celle-ci dans le jardin pour parler couverts. Marcus respirait avec force.

« Dray, il va falloir faire quelque chose. Cette enflure de Diggory est là aussi. Je refuse de les voir se bécoter dans MA PROPRE MAISON ! »

Il lâcha violemment les couteaux d'argent qu'il tenait a la main et partit a grands bruits. Le blond se baissa pour ramasser les ustensiles, et continua a mettre la table méthodiquement. Flint agissait toujours comme un gamin capricieux lorsqu'il était contrarié, mais comment faire autrement avec une mère pareille ?

« Marcuuuuus, brailla Draco, n'oublie pas de mettre ton costume ! »

Une insulte lui répondit. La soirée risquait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

Moi je dis : ça s'annonce terriblement bien :)

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup de vos reviws, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que quelqu'un vous lit :)

Voici la suite ;D ENJOY

* * *

«..Et là tu freeeeeiiiiinnnne ! »

La voiture calla devant l'imposant portail. Percy, chancelant et le teint verdâtre, s'accouda a la portière. Par Merlin, Oliver avait son permis, mais avait quand même une conduite des plus aléatoires. Le châtain, frais comme une rose, avait les mains tremblantes en poussant la porte d'entrée. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise entre ouverte et d'un jean serré, et se sentait déjà mal a l'aise au milieu de cette population dont il ne faisait pas partie.

« On se croirait comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-C'est une expression moldue qui signifie, entre autre.. »

Oliver décroche. Entre deux filles, une coupe a la main, presque nonchalant, Flint se tient droit. Il est resplendissant dans ce costume sur mesure, qui épouse son torse, ses épaules, faisant ressortir cette carrure de sportif. Leurs yeux se croisent, mais le brun détourne aussitôt le regard, avant d'avaler d'un geste sec le liquide doré présent dans sa flûte.

« Olli, tu avances, ou bien ? »

Les deux amis se glissent dans la foule. Percy s'arrête aussitôt pour débuter un combat de commentaires acides avec Lucius Malefoy, abandonnant le châtain dans une solitude peu désirée. Oliver fait la connaissance du champagne, alcool sucré qui se boit terriblement bien, et se perd dans l'immensité verte que constitue le jardin.

« Oliver, mon chéri ! »

Mme Flint a les joues rouges de courir d'invité en invité. Le châtain lui adresse un sourire poli, alors que la petite dame se lance une nouvelle fois dans un grand discours inutile :

« Tu as vu mon Marcounet ? J'étais sur qu'il serait tellement heureux de te voir, il tient beaucoup a toi, tu sais ? Et puis, il va devenir un grand homme, au Ministère, je le sais, et …

-Madame, avez-vous songé au fait que Marcus ne veut pas faire une telle carrière ? »

Mme Flint n'écoutait pas, ou faisait semblant de ne pas écouter les réponses, douces, que le châtain osait. Oliver comprenait peu a peu a quel point Flint devait se sentir incompris au sein de sa propre famille. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même, qu'il refuse de se confier. Il avait simplement peur, peur qu'on le refuse, peur qu'on ne le comprenne pas.

« Mais c'est ce cher Diggory ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? »

Le blond risqua un clin d'œil à Oliver qui pâlit instantanément. Par Merlin, il était là aussi ? Il allait donc devoir fuir toute la soirée en espérant que… Oliver réalisa la stupidité de ses pensées. Il voulait fuir son petit ami. Un garçon, au demeurant, charmant, mais totalement opposé à ce qu'il recherchait. Harry avait peut être raison. Il se gâchait la vie avec Cédric, et lui faisait miroiter un amour impossible. Jamais il n'aimerait cette pseudo perfection, ce sourire commercial, cette physionomie en plastique.

Il soupira. Il allait devoir rompre avec lui, avant que tout cela ne prenne des proportions non désirées.

« Oliver, tu es superbe dans cette chemise. »

Cédric sourit, et le châtain est aveuglé par la lumière se reflétant dans ces dents parfaitement brossées. Le blond s'approche, l'embrasse, lui caresse la joue. Il remarque que l'autre semble réticent, mais ne dit rien.

« Laisse-toi aller, Olli. Laisse toi aller. »

Le Gryffondor obtempéra malgré lui, et ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Rien à voir avec un baiser de Flint, mais Oliver essayait déjà de s'habituer à ne plus jamais en avoir. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du Pouffsouffle, approfondissant le baiser.

« Si c'est pour vous lécher le palais, vous pouvez vous casser de chez moi. »

Flint avait une bouteille à la main. Il avait le regard assassin, les mâchoires durs, et ce léger spasme à la paupière droite. Il trouvait Oliver magnifique, simplement. Il se retourna, but au goulot, et s'éloigna de deux pas pesants.

« T'as un problème, Flint ? J'ai le droit d'embrasser mon petit copain, il me semble, non ? »

Doucement, tout doucement, la tête du brun change d'axe. Les yeux aciers se plongent dans ceux de Cédric qui relève bravement le menton. Oliver sent le danger. Il sert le bras du blond qui se dégage.

« Ben quoi, Flint, on est jaloux ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je veux que tu le saches. Oliver sort avec moi, pas avec toi. Je suis au courant qu'il y a eu quelques histoires entre vous, mais c'est du passé. »

Flint essaya une minute de plus de résister à cet appel au sang que représentait Cédric. Il y avait beaucoup de gens pas très loin. Et il y avait Oliver, qui le fixait avec un air mi-horrifié, mi-dégoûté et mi-heureux. Sa mère était dans la maison. Ils étaient sans défense. Son poing le démangeait.

« Casse toi, Cédric. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour le récup…De quoi je suis capable. Casse-toi maintenant, et tu n'auras pas d'œil au beurre noir.

-Des menaces ? Mais je n'ai pas, peur, Flint ! »

Il n'eut effectivement pas peur quand une masse sombre vint s'abattre sur lui. Flint, tel un fauve, avait lâché sa bouteille pour bondir sur sa gorge, et le secouait durement. Cédric lui flanqua une droite, et ils roulèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe. Oliver se croyait dans un étrange rêve. Alors que les deux garçons se battaient avec cris, il alla récupérer la bouteille, et la termina. Il avait besoin de se saouler, de se persuader que tout cela était faux. Il voyait les gens arriver peu a peu de leur côté, il voyait Rita Skeeter aiguiser sa plume d'un air ravi, il voyait le sang sur la lèvre de Cédric.

« Marcus. Ta mère arrive. Marcus ! »

Flint ne lâcha pas le blond pour autant. Il se foutait des regards, des mots d'Oliver, de sa mère, de son père, de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il voulait frapper Diggory, avec son sourire irritant, ses airs de vainqueurs, d'être supérieur. Il sortait avec Oliver, il aimait Oliver, et ces deux constatations méritaient bien une compensation. Flint cognait, Flint tordait, Flint mordait.

Blaise n'arriva que trop tard, il avait essayé, en vain, de retenir mme Flint, qui arborait à présent un regard horrifié. Elle sépara, a grand peine, les deux garçons.

« Marcus ! Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre d'être brutal. »

Oliver comprit dans l'instant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Marcus n'avait plus la tête à jouer son rôle de gentil garçon, et il avait encore envie de se battre. Il ne pouvait plus faire tenir cette illusion, quitte a faire éclater en morceau la belle image que sa mère avait de lui.

« JE suis de ce genre là, Mum ! JE ne suis pas celui que tu crois, JE hais le Ministère et ces conneries, JE hais quand tu me traites comme un gamin, JE déteste le fait que tu présentes Dad comme un héros alors que ce n'est qu'un connard, et J… »

Une gifle magistrale venait d'être appliquée sur la joue du brun. Skeeter écrivait. Les invités murmuraient avec des regards choqués. Mme Flint avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Oliver s'avança d'un pas hésitant, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui tressaillit.

« Me faire honte devant mes amis, devant tous ces gens si haut placés pour ton avenir… Et devant ton ami Oliver, de surcroît..

-OLIVER N'EST PAS MON AMI ! »

Un silence agrémenta son cri. Blaise cachait son visage dans ses mains en soupirant, Draco, un brin éméché, se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, et Cédric souffrait de son épaule démise.

« Je suis un peu plus que ça. »

Le châtain s'autorisa un vague sourire d'excuse envers Cédric, puis fit demi-tour vers la voiture. Ou était Percy ? Avait-il disparu pour de bon ? Avait-il transplané ? Non, il n'aurait pas osé. Derrière lui, Flint reprenait de plus belle. Il voulait jouer au Quidditch, il voulait arrêter de mentir, de jouer a celui qu'il n'était pas.

Oliver ouvrit la portière avec difficulté. Il avait mal a la tête a cause de la boisson. Cédric devait terriblement lui en vouloir. De loin, il aperçut le rouquin discuter avec Harry. Bon. Il transplanerait. La voiture démarra dans un crachotement sonore, et fit deux mètres avant qu'une main ne s'abatte violemment sur le capot.

« Sors de la, Oliver, tu es bourré, tu ne peux pas conduire.

-Laisse tomber, Flint, la soirée est terminée, je ne peux plus regarder ta mère en face : je me casse. »

La portière fut ouverte de force, et le châtain arraché a son siège. Flint n'était pas du genre a se répéter. Oliver remarqua son air paniqué, en furie, presque douloureux.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça, hein ? Ca ne te plaisait pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de cet imbécile, je ne te croirais pas.

-Tu ne peux pas m'offrir ce que je veux, enfoiré.

-Et que veux-tu ?

-Une relation amoureuse. »

Oliver ne comprit pas vraiment comment le brun fit pour l'allonger sur la voiture, mais il s'en fichait. Flint l'embrassait, comme avant avec sa hargne, sa passion, et c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Ses bras entourant sa taille, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, son souffle sur sa peau. Ils étaient magnifique dans leur égoisme. Ils se fichaient du monde, de faire souffrir les autres, d'inquiéter leurs amis, non, ils se cherchaient, se faisaient du mal, se repoussaient, s'excitaient, sans pouvoir tirer un trait définitif sur leur histoire.

« Lâche-moi Flint, je suis avec Cédric, c'est mal..

-Tu me rends fou, embrasse moi. »

Oliver l'embrassa. Il écarta les jambes, permettant au large bassin du brun de se plaquer au sien. Les gens pouvaient arriver a n'importe quel moment, et si sa mère les voyait ? Si Percy venait chercher la voiture ?

/

« Eh ben, la fête est admirable par ici ! »

Draco riait aux éclats.

« Arrête Malefoy, regarde l'état de Cédric avant de parler. »

Harry n'avait jamais aimé le fait qu'on puisse se moquer des blessés. Les longs après midi ou il avait été pourchassé sans répit par Dudley et sa bande l'avaient profondément marqué. Le blond haussa un sourcil, reposa doucement sa flûte, et s'apprcha du Gryffondor qui resta de marbre. Encore une fois, la jalousie de Draco faisait surface. Le brun, a la base, adorait cette facette de sa personnalité…

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Cédric a mérité son traitement. Pourquoi le défend tu ? Tu le trouves a ton goût, c'est ça ? »

…Mais cette fois, cela allait trop loin. Harry fit un pas en arrière, plus qu'agacé :

« Ne dis pas de connerie ! Ton pote lui a flanqué une raclée alors que rien n'est de sa faute !

- Il a pioché dans l'assiette d'un autre, c'est un tors.

-Une… Une assiette ? Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Un simple jouet qui t'appartient, et qui te doit obéissance ? Mais tu t'écoutes parler, des fois ?

-Ne me dis pas comment je dois me comporter, Potter ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ne me juge pas ! »

Le blond avait les dents serrées, et les yeux noirs de rage. Blaise se dit qu'il devait au moins sauver cette histoire là, mais Draco lui demanda sèchement de rester a sa place.

« C'est de la faute de Wood, ce qui arrive a Cédric, mais si Diggory avait été un peu plus futé, il aurait comprit qu'il n'était rien pour Wood, rien qu'une tentative pour oublier mon pote, comme tu le nommes si bien.

-Ne prends pas cet air condescendant avec moi.

-Je prends le ton qu'il me plaît, Potter. Va donc défendre tes amis, Monsieur le Survivant, je ne te retiens pas. »

Harry savait pourtant qu'il avait bu. Qu'il était profondément triste, et engoncé dans un cercle infernal engendré par sa famille, sa vie elle-même. Harry savait que le blond lui envoyait un message d'appel au secours, qu'il tenait a lui, et qu'il avait peur de le lui faire comprendre. Il savait qu'il avait mal. Mais là, a cet instant précis, il s'en foutait vraiment. Le Survivant ressentait pour Draco quelque chose de fort, et qu'il regrettait déjà un peu. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune confiance en lui ? Pourquoi le blond s'acharnait-il a le blesser ? Il se mit a crier :

« Et bien casse toi, Malefoy, casse-toi, je ne veux plus de toi ! J'en trouverais bien un autre, de blond, à baiser, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est ça, garde ce regard là, ce regard haineux qui me fait mal, garde le car c'est le seul regard que je veux t'inspirer !

-Silence, Potter, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

Draco avait blanchi. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots odieux qui lui poignardaient le cœur avec une facilité honteuse. Il se sentait misérable, faible. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux :

« Non je n'arrête pas, tu m'as bien manipulé, tu es content, hein ? Tu as encore été le plus fort, j'y ai vraiment cru ! On devrait te décerner un Oscar, pour tes performances, vraiment ! Sale connard, tu m'as… Tu m'as fais… Tu m'as rendu… Je…Je t'… »

Il se ravisa, secoua la tête, adressa un regard furibond a l'assemblée, et s'éloigna vers le portail. Il découvrit Oliver qui giflait Flint, lui beuglant qu'il gâcherait toujours tout, qu'ils étaient stupides. La voiture refusait de démarrer. Les garçons allaient en venir aux mains.

Les parents furent appelés, et Percy, Oliver et Harry repartirent ensemble. Draco, plongé dans une étrange léthargie, pleurait silencieusement. Blaise rangeait les verres qui n'avaient pas été brisés. Flint fulminait, le regard fou, mettant les invités a la porte. Sa mère, le regard brisé, était assise dans le jardin.

_"..."_

_La gazette du sorcier présente_ : _**SCANDALE CHEZ UNE FAMILLE SANG-PUR**_

**_Par Rita Skeeter._**

_" Alors invitée par Mme Flint, une charmante femme dépassée par les évènements, de nombreux déboires ont attirés mon attention, et des secrets ont été révélés. Il semblerait donc qu'Oliver Wood, futur joueur professionnel de Puddlemere, ai eu une longue histoire passionnelle avec le fils unique Flint, qui semblait prometteur dans le domaine du Ministère. _

_Mais le jeune homme, laissant de côté sa bonne éducation, a fait voler en éclat toutes les idées préconçues des bonnes gens pour ensuite prouver son homosexualité en embrassant Wood sur le capot d'une voiture ( voir page 2). Le jeune Cédric Diggory, actuel amant de Wood, a malencontreusement été mis a mal par le Serpentard jaloux de sa proximité avec Wood, et se retrouve pour l'instant a St Mangouste, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. _

_A cet instant, la soirée était bien entamée, et je pensais avoir mon lot d'évènement, mais non, le célèbre Harry Potter, invité pour on ne sait quelle raison médiatique, a décidé qu'il n'était pas assez le centre de l'attention générale, et a donc créer un monstrueux scandale. Sa cible : Malefoy junior, le jeune blondinet fragile et terriblement beau. Ses critiques assassines et acides ont poussé Draco dans ses derniers retranchements, et l'ont laissé accablé de douleur ( voir page 3)._

_Les autres invités nous ont fait part de leurs sentiments._

_Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric : Marcus Flint est un danger, il a semblé comme fou en présence d'Oliver, je pense que…"_

-Arrête là, Perc', on en a eu assez. »

Oliver soupire. Harry grogne. Le roux leur assène un coup sec du journal sur le crâne, l'air mécontent.

« J'espère que vous êtes content ? A cause de vos débilités, vous vous retrouvez une fois de plus dans ce torchon !

-C'est ma première fois, signale doucement Oliver, allongé part terre.

-Ce journal me déteste, rabâche le brun en croisant les bras.

- N'empêche que Skeeter n'a pas tout a fait tors de vous faire passer pour les méchants de l'histoire. »

Les deux Gryffondors eurent un regard surpris. Percy, sérieux, leur expliqua qu'ils avaient mis la pagaille, qu'ils avaient réagis au quart de tour, et , pire encore, avaient provoqué un scandale entraînant d'autres personnes.

« Oliver, tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à ce benêt de Cédric ? Et toi, Harry, pourquoi t'es tu acharné sur Malefoy ? Il y avait son père, et tous ces gens cruels et avides… »

Un long silence accueilli ses paroles. Percy réfléchissait.

« Vous n'êtes, ni l'un ni l'autre, du genre à vouloir faire souffrir volontairement. Qu'est ce qui se passe, par Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Oliver se mit sur le côté en soupirant. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes, ébouriffé ses cheveux, et ses yeux avaient prit un éclat différent.

« J'ai des sentiments pour Draco, je le sais, Oliver le sait, tu le sais, je ne vais pas le cacher. Mais je me suis rendu compte que pour lui, il s'agit d'un jeu, on se cherche toujours, mais pas de relation stable au bout de la partie, quand la viande est froide, Dray va voir ailleurs. Je ne suis que de passage, comme beaucoup d'autre avant moi. Et si je dois m'engueuler avec lui, le dégouter de moi pour ne pas devenir son esclave, son jouet, alors je le ferais. Je ne dois plus le croiser. Et j'ai crus comprendre qu'il s'agissait du même genre d'histoire pour Oliver.

-Oui. Sauf que là, Marcus ne comprends pas, et il me cherche frénétiquement. Je n'aurais pas la force de lui échapper, je suis faible, je le sais. »

Percy s'adossa contre un meuble, baissant les yeux. Il n'avait pas crus possible qu'Oliver et Harry, deux jeunes garçons plein de bons sens, de vie et d'intelligence ( du moins le pensait-il) puissent tomber amoureux, et même dépendants de deux autres garçons mystérieux, dangereux, et incompréhensible par le commun des mortels. Que faire pour les aider, que dire pour arranger les choses ?

« Alors Percy ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

Le regard d'Oliver était sans appel. Percy eut un mouvement de recul, puis avec fureur se saisit du gros volume présent sur sa table de chevet et le jeta a terre :

« Je ne sais pas, merde, tout cela me dépasse, et de loin ! Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas… »

Les deux amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil éloquent. Si même Percy ne savait plus quoi faire, ils étaient définitivement dans la merde.

* * *

TADAM ! Le prochain chapitre débutera du côté Serpentard, et croyez moi, ça ne va pas être beau a lire :)

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci pour ces reviews, P.s , oui je sais,avoir tous ces couples gays, c'est très tiré par les cheveux, mais que demande le peuple :) ?

Au prochain chapitre, ça va être beaucoup plus explicatif du point de vue des couples, et... Peut être un petit Lemon? Ca vous tenterait ;D ?

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

« Mange, Dray, au moins un bout de pain. »

Le blond refusa d'un mouvement du menton. Trois jours déjà que la Gazette avait fait paraître l'article. Dans 48 heures, ils reprendraient les cours, et subiraient les regards de centaines d'élèves. Flint semblait bien plus calme qu'avant, et Blaise continuait a les surveiller d'un œil morne. Tous trois étaient dans la salle a manger du blond, et Flint essayait de forcer celui-ci a ingurgiter quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu boudes ? Parce que Potter s'est braqué ? Parce qu'il a dit qu'il allait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Parce qu'il croit qu'il n'est qu'un jeu pour moi . J'avais pensé, a un moment, qu'il…Qu'il était différent des autres. Qu'il lirait entre les lignes. Qu'il était moins con qu'il paraissait être. Mais non… »

Il accepta l'assiette de maïs que Flint avait préparé (sachant que c'était en conserve, il n'avait eu qu'a ouvrir la boîte), et éparpilla la nourriture un peu partout sans y toucher.

« Vous vous êtes regardé, les gars ? Vous êtes de vraies pourritures. Je vous aime, vous êtes mes amis, mais… Vraiment, des fois, j'ai … Vous me décevez. Marcus, toi, au lieu d'essayer de comprendre Oliver, d'être un peu moins con, il a fallu que tu pète la gueule a l'autre abruti ! Il t'aurait suffit d'un regard, un mot, et c'était dans la poche ! Et toi, Dray , tu as joué au con, aussi, tu lui a mis le doute, a Harry, tu lui a fais croire n'importe quoi, et il a eu peur ! MAIS BON SANG VOUS REFLECHISSEZ, DES FOIS ? »

Blaise craquait.

« Regardez Ron et moi, par exemple. Il a suffit que je laisse un peu de côté mon égo, mon côté supérieur, que je m'ouvre a lui, et la partie était gagnée. Je n'ai pas eu a me forcer, a me falsifier comme vous le faîtes. »

Un grand silence occupe la tablée. Flint soupire, et annonce que dans deux mois, soit a la fin de ses études, il s'en ira. Il prendra de l'argent, sa baguette, une valise et son balai, et prendra le premier transport magique en direction de la France. Il ne veut plus de cette vie. Oliver le hante. Sa mère est déçue. Il n'a plus rien a faire ici.

Le grand noir claque lentement ses mains, le regard dur, le sourire mauvais.

« Bravo, Marc', bravo, la fuite a présent ? C'est magnifique. Vous représentez tellement bien l'esprit Serpentard, vous deux, de vrais caricatures vivantes. La lâcheté de Marcus et l'esprit manipulateur de Dray. Fabuleux. Fabuleux. »

Il se lève, et s'en va, sans un mot, blessé.

« Blaise, pose ton cul. Cela te dépasse, visiblement »

Le brun ne dit pas le contraire. Ses amis ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux même. Draco ne sourit plus, et Flint semble avoir perdu sa rage légendaire.

« Comment allez-vous faire, pendant les cours ?

-On fera semblant. Enfin, moi, en tout cas. »

Ils jettent un regard au blond qui les foudroie des yeux, sifflant qu'il n'en a rien a faire de cet imbécile de Potter.

« Mais Dray, tu l'aimes. »

Marcus roule des yeux quand le frêle garçon fond en larme, repoussant encore une fois son assiette pleine. Etait-il possible qu'ils aient perdu ? Que ces types aient du pouvoir sur eux ? Cela semblait irréel. Terriblement irréel.

"..."

« AAAH ! »

Oliver courait dans le couloir. Première journée, premier cours, et déjà ce superbe retard d'une demi-heure. En potion. Avec les Serpentard. Ce faux frère de Percy allait l'entendre. Arrivé dans les cachots, Oliver respira un bon coup, toqua, et entra.

« Monsieur Wood. Quelle gentillesse de venir nous rendre visite.

- Excusez-moi, je… Enfin j'ai eu… Euhm…

-10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Non, Monsieur Wood, n'allez pas avec Weasley, non… Y'aurait-il un autre volontaire vert et argent pour aider ce pauvre Gryffon en retard ? »

Une main se leva, insolente. Le châtain eut une moue mauvaise. Flint le regardait sans ciller. Ce fut donc malgré lui que le Gryffondor posa ses affaires a côté de lui, s'appliquant a ne pas lui parler, ni le fixer. Le cours se passait dans une attente presque naturelle, les conversations s'ébauchaient ci et là, mais Oliver conservait les lèvres closes. Il en voulait a l'autre pour ce qu'il avait fait a Cédric, et pour cette absence de sentiment qui le rendait fou.

« Oliver. Je pars dans moins d'un mois. Je sais que tu n'en as rien a faire, mais je devais te prévenir. Je pars pour la France. »

Les racines de Mandragore furent englouties par le chaudron. Le châtain demeurait la bouche ouverte.

« Et… Et ta mère ? Tu vas lui faire ça ?

-Je suis un poids pour elle. Elle a honte de moi.

-M…Mais et tes ASPICS ?

-Rien a foutre. Ce n'est pas important.

-Et le Quidditch ? Ta carrière ? Tes amis ? M.. »

Il avait faillit dire « moi ? » mais s'était retenu a temps. Il n'avait plus sa place dans le quotidien de Flint. Le brun, tout en écrasant méthodiquement les os d'un mammifère quelconque, lui expliqua que rien ne le retenait. Ses amis avaient donné leur assentiment, il pouvait partir.

« Pourquoi me le dire ? Hein ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut être crus que tu voudrais connaître la date de ta délivrance. »

Oliver s'empourpra. La potion émettait des ronronnements agréables.

« Et bien, Mr Wood, vous allez sans doute avoir votre première bonne note de l'année, vous devriez remercier Mr Flint. »

Snape et ses adorables commentaires. La fin du cours arriva rapidement. Alors qu'il rangeait son sac, le châtain sentit une main caresser le bas de son dos. Même a travers le tee-shirt, ce contact l'électrisa. Leurs regards se croisèrent, feu contre glace. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Oliver avait une douleur dans l'abdomen. Ainsi, il partait ? Il avait le courage de s'affranchir de sa vie pour partir a l'inconnu ? Il n'avait pas de regret envers le reste. Envers lui. Cela le blessait, évidemment. Il soupira.

« Hey, Oliver ! »

Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux.

"..."

Harry avait sa tête paresseusement posée sur les cuisses d'Hermione, qui lisait paisiblement. Le parc, encore une fois, offrait le calme nécessaire pour se vider l'esprit. Le brun ne pensait qu'à son blond. Il revoyait la scène, cette terrible scène, ou il l'avait poussé a bout, crevant sa plus basse faiblesse. Draco était un garçon d'une fragilité cachée. Le brun avait perçu sa véritable personnalité, et n'avait pas été capable de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il saurait le protéger. Il se haïssait.

« Regarde, ça crie par la bas. »

La brunette n'avait pas levé les yeux de son bouquin, mais Harry comprit de qui elle parlait. A une dizaine de mètres tout au plus se tenait la bande de Malefoy. Draco, négligemment appuyé contre un arbre, regardait ailleurs. Nott semblait le titiller a propos de son état comateux, et Pansy, furibonde, lui beuglait de se la fermer. Blaise, les bras croisés, arborait un regard triste, lassé, et presque désabusé. Le brun remarqua que Flint était absent. Bon. Ses croisèrent ceux du blond, et se détournèrent aussitôt. Par Merlin, et son cœur qui s'affolait pour rien !

« Va lui parler », marmonna Herm', en tournant une page, « tu en crèves d'envie, et lui aussi, je te signale.

-Il me déteste, après ce que j'ai fais.

-Je ne suis pas du genre a parier, mais, là, je mettrais ma main au feu que ses rougissements ne sont que le reflet de ses sentiments.

-Je ne peux pas aller lui parler, Herm. »

A présent, Draco criait, lui aussi. Nott brandissait un petit carré, l'agitait du haut de ses grands bras, et le blond ne pouvait pas le récupérer. Rouge de colère, il finit par lui mettre un coup d'épaule. Le papier fut déchiré malencontreusement, et Blaise vit passer dans le regard du Serpentard un sentiment d'horreur et de douleur mêlé. Le carré, coupé en deux, tomba sur le sol. Nott s'excusait, gêné, mais le blond s'éloigna a grand pas sans y prêter attention. La bande suivit le mouvement dans un silence mitigé.

« Tu crois que… ?

-Va chercher ça de suite, Harry. »

Le brun ne se demanda pas comment Hermione pouvait tout savoir sans quitter son livre. Quand il eut réuni les deux morceaux, un nœud se fit dans sa gorge. C'était une photo. Une superbe photo, en réalité, en noir et blanc, les représentant tous deux. Draco se lovait toujours un peu plus contre le torse d'Harry qui, bien qu'endormi, l'entourait de ses bras musculeux. Draco souriait. Draco semblait heureux. La photo, déchirée ainsi, les séparaient.

« Herm, dis moi que…

-Je vais te la réparer, donne. »

La brune était décidemment une sorte d'ange tombé du ciel. Harry eut une vague prière de remerciement pour le ciel. Ses yeux verts balayèrent de nouveau la photo. Il devait envoyer un message a Draco. Un signal de détresse. N'importe quoi.

Il remarqua a cet instant que Blaise se tenait toujours au même endroit, et qu'un minuscule sourire ornait ses lèvres charnues.

« S'en est presque trop facile. »

Hermione riait.

"..."

« C…Cédric ? Toi ici ? Ah, euh, tu vas mieux ? Je… Suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça c'est ma faute, et tu dois m'en vouloir et… »

Le blond leva une main savamment bandée. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage légèrement tuméfié au niveau de l'œil gauche. Aux yeux du Gryffondor, il faisait plus synthétique que jamais. Cédric murmura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, au contraire, que cela lui avait permis de se rendre compte de plusieurs chose. La première, évidemment, était que Flint représentait un véritable danger, ce gars n'était qu'un fou furieux obsessionnel. Et la deuxième…

« Tu sais Olli, j'ai réalisé que je tenais vraiment a toi, et que je ne voulais pas que notre histoire se termine en queue de poisson. Je pense que l'on devrait se donner une chance. »

Il lui caressa la joue, mais Oliver se recula avec un geste d'excuse.

« Je… Je ne peux pas dire oui, Cédric, je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt a avoir une relation.. Vraiment. »

Il fit un pas sur le côté, et partit vers ses dortoirs. Une main serra son bras.

"..."

« …Tu devrais réfléchir, Marcus, vraiment. Tu crois qu'on a envie de te laisser partir ? Et que ferais-tu, la bas ?

-Blaisou, ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plait…

-Au fait, regarde ce que je dois donner a Dray, de la part du pote Potty..

-Une photo ? Mais c'est… »

Ils s'interrompirent alors que Percy Weasley faisait irruption dans la salle de classe désertée des autres élèves. Il semblait effrayé, furieux, et très inquiet.

« Dîtes moi que vous savez ou est Oliver.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, Wesley, c'était en première heure. »

Le roux remonta ses lunettes dans un état de panique avancée. Flint sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, que se passait-il ? Blaise posa une main salvatrice sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui se mit a balbutier :

« Je…Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, ce n'est pas normal, et il n'est pas du genre a disparaître comme ça… Il a séché tous les cours… Il faut le retrouver. »

Une tête brune, ébouriffée, passa par la porte entrouverte. Harry grimaça.

« Personne ne sait ou est Cédric ? Je le cherche depuis ce matin, et il a tout bonnement disparu ! »

Percy entendait les secondes passer lentement sur la grosse horloge murale. Il voyait les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrir comiquement, lui faisant ainsi perdre son sérieux légendaire, alors qu'Harry, fronçant les sourcils, attendait la réponse. Flint ne bougeait pas. Il fixait le roux, les yeux plissés, les poings contractés, et un formidable souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres fines. Un signe d'inquiétude.

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

Percy tremblait. Il savait pertinemment qu'Oliver n'aurait jamais cherché a vouloir s'isoler avec le Puffsouffle, et déjà d'affreux scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers le brun, et lui murmura d'une voix blanche qu'il fallait le retrouver, et rapidement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et réalisa que les autres étaient dans le même état. Ils allaient se mettre d'accord sur un découpage de Poudlard a fouiller, quand Draco fit irruption dans la pièce. Echevelé, plus blanc que blanc, les yeux brillant de larmes mal contenue, il avait les lèvres rouges de ses les être trop longuement mordues. Sa respiration saccadée montrait qu'il avait couru.

« …On… On a retrouvé Wood dans.. Dans une salle…I…Inanimé et… C'était pas beau a voir, par Merlin… Il … Il a été.. Enfin c'est Cédric, il… Il…

-Il ? »

Flint bouillonnait. Le blond baissa la tête, et siffla misérablement que Cédric avait violé le châtain, avant de le rouer de coup. On avait retrouvé le corps du Gryffondor assommé, caché derrière un bureau, dévêtu. La nouvelle courait déjà dans les couloirs, et Cédric était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Plusieurs témoins l'avaient vu entraîner Oliver, mais personne n'avait pu imaginer que… Qu'il irait si loin. Percy s'enfuit en direction de l'infirmerie. Avant de passer la porte, néanmoins, il se tourna vers Flint :

« Viens le voir, toi aussi. Ca… Ca lui fera plaisir. »

Les autres avaient encore du mal a réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Blaise poussa doucement le brun en avant, et l'aida a sortir de la pièce. Flint semblait sonné, a des kilomètres de la réalité. Malefoy renifla subrepticement, essayant d'ignorer le regard du Survivant fixé sur lui.

Les choses pouvaient-elles se dégrader encore ?, songeait Flint, est-ce possible ? Vais-je devenir fou ? Dois-je partir ?

Son regard tomba sur le garçon, minuscule au milieu du grand lit blanc, et son cœur rata un battement. Etait-ce réellement Oliver ? Il semblait maigre, chétif, pauvret. Des bleus énormes couvraient son torse, alors que des boursouflures sanguinolentes garnissaient son front et son cou. Un bandage serrait son poignet droit. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, doucement, comme si cette action le faisait souffrir.

« Tu es venu, souffla t-il dans un râle, tu es venu…

-Il délire, souligna l'infirmière, les calmants que je lui ai administré sont plutôt costaux..

-Tu es venu, répétait Oliver, un sourire aux lèvres, Embrasse-moi, ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va jamais… »

Flint posa sa main sur la sienne, sans pleurer, sans sourire, sans rien dire. Il fixait les yeux d'Oliver, et serrait doucement ses doigts, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il le protégerait, et qu'il ne partirait plus. Oliver sombra.

Percy, derrière, a côté de Blaise, roulait des yeux. Le brun se demandait simplement ce qui allait se passer entre Harry et Draco, et si Flint allait réellement partir en France.

* * *

TADADAM :D

ça vous a plu? Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction :)

Attendez avant de crier! Comme j'ai prévu que cette fin ne vous plaise pas vraiment car trop frustrante, j'ai déja dans l'idée de faire une suite!

Après la lecture de ce chapitre, je compte donc sur vous pour me laisser une petite review m'indiquant si ,oui ou non, vous désirez que je poste cette suite :)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

« Malefoy.

-Potter. »

Une salutation qui manque de répondant. Dans ces appellations, personne ne pourrait y discerner la haine d'avant, les grimaces, les moqueries. Les noms sont murmurés avec un ton spécial, plein de douleur, de sous-entendus, de douceur mal contenue. Harry chercher un regard qui se refuse a venir. Plus nettement qu'avant, encore, il voit la fragilité qui émane du blond. Comment a-t-il pu croire, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que le Serpentard était un être surhumain, dénua de sentiment, une simple machine ? Draco avait le cœur qui battait vite. Il adorait le garçon en face de lui sans pouvoir le lui dire, sans pouvoir l'embrasser, sans pouvoir lui faire comprendre. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Quand il voulait quelqu'un, il l'avait. Peut être était-ce cette difficulté qui lui plaisait dans le Survivant.

« On m'a donné ça. »

Draco déplie doucement la main, ou apparait le petit carré blanc, reconstitué, et a peine corné par le stress. La photo tombe au sol sans bruit. Le Serpentard papillonne des cils.

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire. »

Harry attends. Aller, Dray, aller, montre moi que tu n'es pas un monstre, que ce n'est pas de l'huile qui alimente tes rouages, montre moi que tu m'aimes, car tu m'aimes, non, Draco ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Mouvement de recul, regard épouvanté, lèvres qui se plissent, regard qui se fait dur. Le brun croît-il qu'il va mettre son âme a nue, comme ça ? Ce serait trop facile. Harry comprends.

« Arrête de croire que c'est une bataille. Je ne suis pas venu pour t'arracher des aveux. Je suis là pour toi. Pour voir si tu vas faire partie de mon avenir. C'est tout. »

Harry enlève ses lunettes, et se frotte les paupières.

« J'en ai assez, Dray, assez de me battre contre du vent, ou pour du vent. Si tu t'amuses avec moi, si tu as trop peur pour t'engager, alors arrête tout ça. Ne me fais pas souffrir davantage. »

Le blond ne dit rien. D'un geste du menton, il lui demande de continuer. _Parle, Potter, convainc moi, rend moi fou, fais moi céder. Parle._

« Tu sais bien que je ne ressemble pas à tous ces garçons qui m'ont précédés. Que je ne veux pas de ta façade gelée, de ton regard indifférent, de ton air supérieur. Tu sais que j'ai découvert ce qu'il se cache derrière ton masque, que je connais ton visage, et que je suis prêt a assumer tout ça. Je ne veux pas d'un androïde, d'un être faux. Je veux connaître tes pensées, je veux t'entendre te plaindre, te voir pleurer dans mes bras, te réconforter, t'aider à avoir des choix, avoir une place dans ta vie. Je ne veux pas être synthétique. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime en retour. »

Harry lui adressa un pauvre sourire, lui-même gêné de cette tirade qui ne semblait pas être au goût du blond. Enfin, à présent, on ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Il assumerait ses paroles.

« C'est ainsi que tu comptes me charmer, Potter ? Avec la banale réalité ? Tu n'essais pas de m'impressionner, de me complimenter, de faire valoir tes qualités ? »

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Tu as bien fais. »

Draco souriait, le rouge aux joues, les bras croisés. Bon sang, que c'était bon, de l'entendre dire ça ! Une étrange chaleur avait ravit tout son être, et le Serpentard avait du mal a rester en place.

« Tu m'as fais tellement peur, j'ai crus… »

Le blond fut coupé par un baiser langoureux. Harry le serra contre son torse a l'en étouffer, heureux comme pour la première fois, et il murmurait qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait, et que plus jamais il ne ferait l'erreur de s'énerver.

« Tai-toi, idiot, tai-toi.. »

Draco ronronnait, respirant a fond le parfum de son Gryffondor préféré. Il glissa subrepticement qu'ils pouvaient fêter leurs retrouvailles dans une salle pas loin d'ici, et Harry l'entraîna d'un pas joyeux. Le blond riait dans le couloir, d'un rire naturel, d'une âme mise à nue, d'une âme amoureuse, qui vient de se découvrir, et qui adore ça.

"..."

« AAAAH ! »

En sueur, le châtain se redressa, et réalisa que tous ses membres tremblaient de façon inquiétante. Puis il reconnu le lit blanc, les murs de l'infirmerie, et respira profondément en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller. Tout allait bien. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver ici. Ses yeux fatigués distinguaient une forme humaine derrière le grand rideau qui le séparait de la salle.

« Pierc', tu peux venir une seconde ? J'ai besoin de t… »

Flint venait de passer le rideau. Il n'y avait pas la moindre émotion sur ses traits, pourtant le châtain le sentait comme crispé. Il s'assit au bout du lit, le plus loin possible de lui, et attendit, les mains sur ses cuisses, le transperçant de ses yeux gris. Une minute passa, puis cinq. Oliver avait la gorge sèche.

« Je suis venu te voir tout a l'heure, mais tu devais te reposer.

-Je…Ne me souviens pas, je n'étais plus tout a fait moi-même et…

-Tu m'as dis de rester. De rester pour toujours, et de t'embrasser.

-Arrête. Je délirais, et tu le sais.

-Je suis resté, et j'ai serré ta main. Mais tu ne t'en souviens plus. »

Le brun se leva, et quitta la pièce. Oliver crispa ses mains sur sa tête, et soudainement se mit a crier son nom, de toutes ses forces, en pleurant a grosses gouttes, les yeux presque fous_. Reviens_, criait-il, _reviens, Marcus, reviens-moi… _

Mais personne ne revenait. Recroquevillé, Oliver pleura longtemps. Puis, comme vide, asséché, il demeura prostré, sans pouvoir penser ou réagir. Il se sentait comme mort. Il n'avait pas perçu l'inquiétude dans la voix de Flint, ses yeux qui scrutaient son corps dans la peur de découvrir des séquelles du viol, ses sens a l'affut pour découvrir un message caché dans ses mots. Oliver n'avait rien vu. Il avait mal, dans son corps et dans son âme, et n'avait pas eu le courage de se faire violence.

« Oliver ? Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Dumbledore était grave, et s'installa a ses côtés. Le châtain tenta de sourire, échoua, soupira. Le directeur lui parlait doucement, lui expliquant que ce qu'avait fait Cédric était intolérable, et qu'il allait être placé dans un établissement spécial en fonction de son état. Oliver écoutait sans piper mot, les genoux sous son menton, hochant parfois la tête.

« Oliver… Je dois également vérifier quelque chose. Tu peux t'allonger s'il te plait ? »

Oliver s'allongea. Le vieil homme appuya a un endroit précis de son ventre, et le Gryffondor eut une violente douleur. Dumbledore baissa les yeux.

« Oliver, Cédric a-t-il utilisé un préservatif ?

-Non.

-Je m'en doutais. Il… Va falloir faire des analyses de sang, tu le sais.

-Je le sais.

-Marcus ? Veux-tu venir me remplacer ? Tu dois t'ennuyer, seul, ici . »

Oliver eut un vilain rougissement . Ainsi, le brun était resté la, tour ce temps ? L'avait-il entendu crier, pleurer ? Avait-il entendu la conversation ? Dumbledore partit, et de nouveau, un terrible silence se mit à planer dans l'infirmerie.

« Tu as entendu ce que nous avons dit ?

-Non.

-Je suis peut être enceint, ou alors possesseur d'une maladie sexuellement transmissible.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple vérification, ne prends pas peur. »

Flint ne réalisa l'absurdité de ses paroles que quand le châtain se leva, ivre de rage, et lui mit une gifle retentissante.

« TU ME PRENDS POUR UN CON ? »

Oliver rejeta le drap blanc encore enroulé autour de lui, et lui montra son corps. Son corps bleuté et rougit, son corps douloureux. Perdant la raison, il se mit a crier qu'il avait été violé par son ancien petit ami, qu'il avait mal, qu'il devenait fou, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour redresser la barre. Il avait besoin de Percy, il allait rater ses ASPICS, et sa vie elle-même serait mise en péril. Qu'allait-il faire si Cédric lui avait refilé une maladie ? Le stress le prenait a la gorge. Et lui, Flint, voulait partir loin de tout juste pour une question médiatique ? Il avait peur de l'avis des journaux ?

« TU ME FAIS PITIER, MARCUS, VRAIMENT PITIER ! »

Oliver s'effondra contre le torse du brun, lui mettant de petits coups de poings faiblards et pleurant a chaudes larmes. Flint le serra contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, le corps secoué de tremblements furieux. Le châtain ne pesait plus rien. Il avait maigrit, au fil du temps, au fur et a mesure que ses idées quittaient le sol. Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de se compliquer la vie, au contraire, il aimait la simplicité des gens, des sentiments. Flint avait tué ce concept.

« Repose-toi, Oliver. Tu as besoin de calme. Tout ira bien.

-T…Tout n'ira p…Pas bien, en-f-f-foiré. P-p-pas tant que…Que J…Que J…Je…Que je t-t-t-…

-Que tu ?

-N-n-n-ne me force pas a le d-d-dire. Tu n'le mér-r-r-rites pas. »

Oliver se brisait doucement entre les bras du brun. Il voulait parler à Percy. Ou a Harry .

« V-v-va t-en. Tu me t-t-tues. »

"..."

Oliver fut déposé sur son lit. L'abdomen agité de sanglots, il sombra, serrant la main du brun dans la sienne, déchiré par un désir paradoxal.

« Oliver ! Oliver ! Par Merlin mais laissez-moi passer ! »

Percy se fraya un chemin dans la foule opaque qui siégeait devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Le lendemain de la grande catastrophe, un nouveau sujet faisait déjà polémique. Flint s'était introduit dans la chambre de Cédric, pour lui casser le plus d'os possible, avant de l'abandonner. Dans l'école, nulle trace du Serpentard. Flint semblait s'être évaporé, et ses amis refusaient de délivrer le moindre mot sur cette affaire. Cédric avait été transporté d'urgence, une nouvelle fois, a St Mangouste. Percy réussi a entrer dans l'infirmerie, mais se fit tout petit en voyant que le châtain était déjà en compagnie du directeur. Son ami avait les pupilles dilatées, et ne bougea pas quand le vieil homme posa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

« Olli…. ? Olli, ça va ? »

Percy eut un terrible doute en voyant les yeux de l'Ecossais se remplir de larmes. Cela avait-il un lien avec les analyses de sang ?

« Oliver, dis-moi… »

Le châtain ravala ses sanglots, et respira profondément.

« Je suis enceint.

-Par merlin Cédric a…

-Pas de Cédric. De Flint. »

Percy serra le châtain contre lui, une main plaquée contre sa bouche. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tient.

« Dumbledore a juré de ne rien lui dire. Il…Il est partit, Pierc', il est partit… Il m'a laissé sans remord et… Et j'ai son enfant dans le ventre… Oh, Percy, Percy…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je peux cacher les sept premiers mois de grossesses avec un sort, les hommes ne réagissent pas comme les femmes, on devrait réussir a faire illusion. Ensuite, il faudra partir. Je ne sais pas ou. Ma mère acceptera de nous cacher si je la supplie. »

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et balbutia des remerciements inaudibles.

« C-c-comment savais-tu que j'allais le garder ?

-Je suis ton meilleur ami, lâcha le roux, un sourire aux lèvres, je connais chacune de tes innombrables bêtises. »

Ils se sourirent. Percy voyait bien toute la douleur dans les yeux de son ami, la douleur causée par le départ de Flint, mais il voyait également la joie causée par la découverte de cet enfant, qui était pour lui providentiel. Après ses ASPICS, Oliver se concentrerait sur lui. L'enfant et le Quidditch lui feraient oublier Flint, son viol, et Cédric. Il allait passer par bien des épreuves, mais rien n'effrayait un Gryffondor, après tout. Oliver réfléchissait déjà a son futur, quand Harry fit son apparition près du lit immaculé.

« Les gars ! Dès que je quitte l'Ecole, j'emménage avec Draco !

-Et bien, pour des amoureux compliqués, vous allez bien vite en besogne, je trouve ! Et le mariage, c'est prévu aussi ?

-Je te trouve bien sournois, Oliver, regarde ce que je t'apporte ! »

Le brun avait un petit papier entre les doigts. Dessus était inscrit la destination de Flint. La ville, la rue jusqu'au nom de l'hôtel. Harry avait, de toute évidence, fait chanter son blondinet adoré de façon peu avouable.

« J'ai du lui promettre plein de connerie, mais ça a payé, avoua le Survivant, tiens Oliver, je… Tu sais, je ne connais pas bien Flint, mais… C'est un mec qui a le sens de l'honneur. Va le voir, et dis lui. »

Oliver joua longtemps avec le petit papier blanc. Il l'entrouvrit, jeta un œil, lu l'inscription, et poussa un long sifflement indigné.

« Ce salaud s'est fait plaisir ! Le Ritz, place Vendôme ! Rien que ça ! De toute façon, je ne le recontacterais pas avant la fin de l'année. Je… Veux avoir le temps de reconsidérer ma position. De voir si c'est vraiment ce que je désire. »

Percy grimaça. L'histoire était donc loin d'être terminée.

"..."

« Harry. Cesse immédiatement, tu me rends fou.

-J'ai peur pour lui, Dray, mince a la fin ! Il est enceint ! Que je ne comprenne pas tellement comment c'est possible, soit, je l'admet, mais qu'Oliver laisse s'envoler sa plus belle chance d'être heureux, ça me dépasse vraiment..

-Oliver a raison, coupa Blaise, prendre du recul vis-à-vis de tout ça. Il va être père. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on prend à la légère. »

"..."

Oliver, dans sa chambre, tripotait d'un doigt intrigué son ventre plat. Déjà, le passé lui semblait lointain. Il allait réussir ses examens, entrer dans une célèbre équipe de Quidditch, et être père. Ses mains tremblèrent un instant. La question était de savoir si, oui ou non , Flint pourrait intégrer ce si superbe futur.

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...**_

* * *

Voila voila, et bien, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu :)

Reviews?


End file.
